Nirvana (Original)
by Lelouch-Strife
Summary: This is a major story crossover focused on my OC Lelouch, as he must protect his country and gain allies in a upcoming war with forces of great evil, and forge his own path OC/major Harem, lemons, also some Kingdom Hearts lore. (Don't like Don't Read) *Being remade*
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**_i'm not so good at introductions and if I did explain on this then it'd take forever to get into reading this story so if you all have questions I will answer to the best of my abilities if you message me and most of the OC's don't belong to me and this story has a lemon in it_**

 _(First person)_

" _I've been having these weird thoughts lately"_

 _Echoes of what's been said can be heard silently._

" _Like is any of this for real or not?"_

 _I could feel myself floating it midair as I could feel myself descending I slowly opened my eyes and moved my body upwards as I landed on my feet on something flat and solid I couldn't see what I was standing on then I moved my foot forward and then the floor light up as the darkness turned to multiple birds as they flew off, I looked down to see I was standing on a platform showing a woman wearing blueish and yellow dress holding an apple, she looked like a princess._

" _So much to do"_

 _I could hear a soft yet silent like voice as it continued to speak._

" _So little time"_

" _Take your time"_

" _Don't be afraid"_

" _The door is still shut"_

' _What door?" I thought to myself as I looked around._

" _Now step forward" The voice told me._

" _Can you do it?" It asked._

 _I felt slightly offended at being asked a stupid yet simple question but who was I to argue with a voice out of nowhere so I stepped forward to the middle of the platform and then three alters appeared from the floor as three weapons appeared, a sword that looked like my Wolf's Blade, a staff with a blue head and oddly shaped head and a red and black shield that has the symbol of the weird shaped head of the staff on it._

" _Power sleeps within you"_

" _If you give it form"_

" _It will give you Strength"_

" _Choose well"_

 _I looked at the weapons, and walked up to the sword and grabbed the hilt as I heard the voice._

" _The power of the warrior"_

" _Invincible courage"_

" _A sword of terrible destruction"_

" _Is this the power you seek?"_

 _I nodded as the sword disappeared and I turned around and looked at the staff and shield._

" _Your path is set"_

" _Now what will you give up in exchange?"_

 _I walked up to the staff and touched it._

" _The staff of the mystic"_

" _Inner strength"_

" _A staff of wonder and ruin"_

" _You give up this power?"_

 _I paused for a moment and removed my hand from the staff I had to think so I walked up to the shield and touched it._

" _The power of the guardian"_

" _Kindness to aid friends"_

" _A shield to repel all"_

" _You give up this power?"_

 _I smiled and shook my head and walked up to the staff and touched it and I was asked the similar question and I nodded as the staff disappeared._

" _You've chosen the power of a warrior"_

" _You've given up the power of the mystic"_

" _Is this the form you choose?"_

 _I nodded as suddenly the floor shook and the alters sank and the floor was cracking and shattering like glass as I fell further into darkness… few seconds later a new floor showed up blueish colored showing a blonde haired woman in a blueish silver dress and I landed on my feet and suddenly my sword appeared._

" _You've gained the power to fight"_

 _I gave my sword a few test swings._

" _All right! You've got it"_

" _Use this power to protect yourself and others"_

 _I could see several small shadow like creatures with glowing yellow eyes._

" _There will be times you have to fight"_

" _Keep your light burning strong"_

 _I took a fighting stance as several of the creatures jumped up at me and I jumped as well and slashed a few as they exploded into dark dust evaporated quickly as I landed on my feet and several more Shadows appeared as I charged and struck them making them all disappear, things seem to quiet down._

" _Behind you!"_

 _I slashed my sword behind me striking a shadow that was trying to sneak up on me. I saw the other shadows sink to the floor making it more dark as the darkness enveloped the floor I sank in it. I snapped my eyes open to see myself on another fancy looking floor it was more pinkish and had three hearts with women like figures in them I assume they're princesses and then I see a door with no wall._

' _Hmm this is strange' I thought to myself as I looked around expecting to hear the voice but heard nothing 'well here goes nothing'_

 _I walked up to the door as I heard it unlock and it slowly opened as I was enveloped by a strong light. My vision was blurred for a moment or two and I see that I'm on an island and three people surround me. My mother Eira, my father Rihan, and my uncle, Jecht who I always called pops._

" _Hold on"_

" _The door won't open just yet"_

" _First, tell me more about yourself"_

 _I walked up to Pops._

" _What do you want out of life?" He asked._

" _To broaden my horizons" I answered._

" _To broaden your horizons, huh" He said._

 _I assumed that was the end of the conversation so I walked up to my mother next._

" _What are you afraid of?" She asked._

" _To lose my family and friends" I answered._

" _Is that so?" She asked._

 _That ended the conversation as well so then I walked up to my father._

" _What's most important to you?" He asked._

" _My friends and family" I said smiling._

 _Dad didn't replay but I looked to the horizon and I heard the voice again._

" _You want to broaden your horizons"_

" _You don't want to lose your loved ones"_

" _You want to protect your loved ones"_

" _You adventure begins at midday"_

" _Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine"_

" _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near"_

 _Everything then turned white as everyone disappeared and then I found myself on another platform this time thorns surrounding yet another princess who was holding a rose I walked further to the middle as then several shadows appeared and surrounded me, I closed my eyes as the shadows all jumped up to attack me as soon as they reached me they were deflected and thrown back as I summoned my sword and struck them back and the shadows then launched an attack on me again, I charged as I began to fight the shadows one after another disappeared as they were struck as one jumped in the air I jumped as well and struck the shadow and slammed the sword to the ground, I looked around to notice that there weren't any more shadows I then turned around and saw a light in the middle of the platform I walked up to it and stood under it and felt my energy being restored as the light then moved to the edge of the platform and soon a bridge of multi-color glass appeared forming a bridge to another platform._

' _This is new' I thought to myself as I ran up the bridge not noticing that it was disappearing as I got further up as I got on the platform I noticed yet another princess with something looking like a beast next to her and several other platforms were there too but they were in the air and facing this platform some of the women looked like people I knew, I could see Ruby and Yang but the others I didn't know but as I walked further into the light my shadow grew larger._

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes"_

 _I turned around and saw my shadow has grown larger and it began to move on its own as it slowly rose from the floor as it stood on its own and change form, its feet became thin and curved, its hair was wavy like tentacles and had a big empty heart in the middle of its chest._

" _But don't be afraid"_

" _And don't forget…"_

 _As I looked at the full size of what used to by my shadow I sighed._

" _Aw, crap"_

 _I summoned the Wolf's blade and took my battle stance as it reached for the ground and energy gathered up and it then moved upwards and tried to hit me as I did a small teleportation magic to avoid the hit but a small pool like portal appeared and suddenly more threatening versions of the smaller shadows appeared human sized and they all rushed at me, lucky for me that the platform was large and the large heartless was slow I called it a heartless because it showed an empty heart, as I ran at the Neo Shadows I concentrated and summoned a katana to my left hand and started fighting with both swords as I fought more and more of them they were fast and agile but luckily I could predict their movements, as I got rid of the last of them I saw the Heartless fall to its knees with its arms to its chest and energy gathered up as it fired several magical homing spheres at me I deflected each of them as they kept coming and when I took out the last one I suddenly was grabbed by the Heartless while my guard was down dealing with the spheres, I was then thrown to one of the platforms in the air as I then struck the Wolf Blade to the platform and stood on it, I looked back at the Heartless as its arms were raised and energy was gathering to create a large dark sphere, I closed my eyes and began to build up my energy as I grabbed the hilt of my sword and I put my feet on the platform balancing myself because one wrong move would mean the end of me, luckily I was strong enough to put the sword deep enough in the platform so I wouldn't fall, then the heartless threw the sphere at me, I then began to have blueish aura surround me as I shot towards the sphere with blinding speed I then gathered power to my two swords and struck the sphere destroying it and then with a yell I struck the Heartless knowing I defeated it as I landed on my feet, the Heartless then trembled a little as it fell to its knees, my swords disappeared suddenly as it tried to hit me I was able to dodge but a pool of darkness appeared under me and I couldn't move so I struggled._

" _\- But don't be afraid"_

 _Darkness began to envelop my body._

" _You hold the mightiest weapon of all"_

" _So don't forget:"_

" _You are the one who will open the door"_

 _(Third Person)_

Setsura walked up to Lelouch's room and saw him still in bed, she sighed and sat on the bed close by and could see that Speckles, a baby Tarbosaurus was sleeping on his own small decorated hammock with a bunch of blankets and pillows and a small teddy bear. Then there was Sif napping on his own bed, Sif was a large wolf known as a Great Grey Wolf, but he was half the full size, due to having a special magic embedded in him he can change to his size to a normal wolf size, to horse sized and to his true size which is about the size of a small house, Setsura knew that Sif was a reincarnation of another Great Grey Wolf also named Sif who lived a long time ago as well that Lelouch was a reincarnation of a Knight named Artorias, a knight who was corrupted by the Abyss till Lelouch's father, uncle and cousin ended the knights long torment, as his mother put an end to Sif's loneliness after losing his master and friend. Somehow it ended up being a happy ending as two friends a man and his wolf were brought together again. Setsura looked at Lelouch who had some hair in his face, she smiled and leaned down and wiped the hair away from his face and she kissed his forehead.

"Lelouch it's time to get up" She said softly while shaking him gently.

He let out small groan and he opened his eyes.

"Setsura" He said softly.

"Good morning sleepy head you missed breakfast" She said smiling.

"Did I?" He asked while sitting up.

"That must have been some dream you were having" She said standing up.

"Yea it was" He said remembering the dream.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not right now" He said thinking.

He reached over and petted Speckles's head as he let out a little coo and moved into a more comfortable position.

"Setsura would you like to come with me to town and perhaps have some lunch?" He asked.

'This is sudden of Lelouch to ask me out to lunch like this, the dream must have really gotten to him' Setsura thought to herself.

"Of course" She answered smiling.

"Great" He said standing up and putting on his kimono as Sif woke up with a yawn.

Speckles heard everyone getting up and chirped at them as he hopped out of his hammock and landed on the bed.

"Morning you two" Setsura said petting Speckles on the head as he nuzzled her hand.

Sif walked up to them and nuzzled Lelouch's leg as he got his ears scratched.

"Come on time to feed everyone" Lelouch said as he opened the slide door to outside going to the animal den's.

Lelouch followed by Sif with Speckles on top the wolf's head walked to the dens, there at the entrance they saw Eruruu who lives in the castle, she takes care of the house and servants, Eruruu saw them and smiled as they walked up to her.

"Morning, Lelouch it's nice to see you finally up" Eruruu greeted as she petted both Sif and Speckles as they came next to her.

"Morning Eruruu, sorry about sleeping in and having you feed them" Lelouch said rubbing the back of his head.

Eruruu only smiled. "It's quite alright Lelouch I enjoy coming here" She said as she opened the door letting all of them in.

The den was holding several animals there was a Tyrannosaurus named Roberta but everyone calls her Rexy, there was also a Spinosaurus named Spectra basking in the sun, while four Veclociraptor's were resting in the shade while some wolves were playing, when they noticed Lelouch they grew excited and ran up to him and started jumping at him happy to see him.

"Alright, alright guys I'm here" Lelouch said smiling as he pet each of them.

Setsura sat against one of the trees as she held her shamisen and began to play softly as Sif laid next to her, Speckles followed Lelouch and Eruruu around as they went in the ice house and got several large sections of venison but not before Lelouch teasingly stroked Eruruu's tail which caused her to become embarrassed and shove Lelouch down.

"Lelouch, you know my tail is sensitive" Eruruu said blushing.

"Sorry Eruruu I just couldn't help it" Lelouch said laughing.

Setsura smiled at this, she knew Eruruu and Lelouch were close, when they first met he accidently stroked her tail as well wondering if it was real the results were the same with him being shoved down, she saw they went back to work, Eruruu put some of the venison with the smaller animals and the wolves while Lelouch went to the larger animals and put the food by them, he didn't need to feed the larger animals as much since they can come and go as they please but they always returned due to their bond with Lelouch, Spectra however was loyal to Lelouch as he saved her from poachers that killed off her mate and destroyed her nest, he tended to her wounds and often brought fish for her and gave her a home, she acts as den mother for the Argonians at the hatching pools she guards the pools from egg thieves the keepers love having Spectra over as she's always careful of the eggs and always rearranging them whenever the weather changes. She makes her home near the Hist tree when it's time for the eggs to hatch, Lelouch then brought a large piece of venison to Rexy, the first dinosaur that Lelouch befriended, when Lelouch's sister Kori was born everyone doted on her, he was five at that time and feeling unloved and unwanted Lelouch took a puppy Sif and ran away soon after he ran into trouble.

 _Flashback 14 year ago_

 _Lelouch was holding Sif as he was running for his life, he had disturbed a monstrous dinosaur known as a Giganotosaurus, this one wasn't like other Giga's it had a far more monstrous appearance and it was catching up to Lelouch, while his small size and the trees gave Lelouch the advantage it mattered little to a large dinosaur determined to catch him. "Mommy, Daddy anyone please help me!" Lelouch cried as he soon reached a large clearing and soon stopped running as something large was in his way, It was a large Tyrannosaurus and it lowered it's head and let out a huge breath, Lelouch and Sif were scared, even more scared as the Giga came through the tree's and roared loudly, Lelouch held Sif close afraid for both their lives, the Tyrannosaurus roared at the Giga loudly as if demanding it leave her territory. The Giga roared back as it's lower jaw split to try and be more intimidating, it worked on Lelouch and Sif but didn't faze the Tyrannosaurus who stepped forward in front of Lelouch ready to take the challenger on. Lelouch saw a small opening in a large tree and he ran to it as he let Sif go in first and how soon followed as they watched the showdown between titans, the two charged at each other and it seemed the Tyrannosaurus was a veteran as she got the upper hand and the first strike against the Giga she was able to use her massive jaws and lock it on the Giga's neck as it struggled to get free but was able to as it's claws was able to strike the Tyrannosaurus on the neck causing her to back off and roar in rage at the Giga as it now tried to bite her only to be smacked in the face by her tail causing it to stumble and fall down, but it made Lelouch's luck worse as the Giga now noticed him and as the Tyrannosaurus was about to take another bite at the Giga it got up in a suprise like attack and it headbutted her against a tree causing her to now fall, with his opponent down he turned his attention to Lelouch and charged at the tree but the tree was strong and large and wouldn't give in as the Giga tried to get at Lelouch only to fail as Lelouch and Sif went deeper into the roots of the tree praying to be saved as soon as the Giga got close it let out a screech as it was forced back, the Tyrannosaurus recovered and bit the tail of the Giga and forced him to return his attention to her, the Tyrannosaurus let go of it's tail as it stepped back a couple of meters and dug it's legs into the ground prepared to charge, the Tyrannosaurus snorted at her opponent ready to end this fight, the Giga then charged, fueled by raging amounts of adrenaline the Tyrannosaurus was able to move away and then grab the Giga by the neck and with as much force as she could muster she used the momentum of the Giga's speed against it as she lifted it up into the air and slammed it into the ground crushing it's neck. seeing as her opponent was now dead, she put her foot on it's body and let out a huge victorious roar, she stepped away from her fallen foe and laid down trying to recover her energy, Lelouch and Sif pocked their heads out and walked up to the dinosaur as she looked at them, feeling now that she wont harm them Lelouch gently touched her snout and petted her causing her to purr._

 _End of Flashback_

It was during the battle is what led everyone to find Lelouch and Sif, his parents apologizes for not letting him know he'll never be replaced and will always be loved. Setsura watched while she played her music smiling at the memory, she didn't know by then that she would grow to fall in love with Lelouch back then but now, she knew she loved him, but her past experiences with love were not good, she loved both his grandfather and his father, while it may seem strange for some to love someone else's family members but for an Ageless where time doesn't really apply to them it's not so strange, she ended up having a daughter with another but didn't truly love the man and he never truly loved her and ended up leaving her with her daughter Tsurara, she never regretted having Tsurara but her past with her father left questions on her worth as even being a lover, she wanted to tell Lelouch how she felt but was afraid, even though she helped raise Lelouch, she helped raise Rihan as well but something about Lelouch when he got older made her love for him grow even more then her love for his grandfather.

"Setsura you ready to go out to lunch?"

She came back to reality to see Lelouch standing next to her offering her a hand to help her up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

She blushed and gently took his hand and he helped her up. "Yes I'm fine Lelouch thank you" She said.

He nodded and felt a tugging on his pants, he looked down to see Speckles was the one tugging and he chipped at the two wanting to be fed.

"Alright boy we'll go get some food at Tifa's tavern" Lelouch said as Speckles hopped with joy and ran to Sif and climbed to perch on the wolf's head.

Sif really didn't mind Speckles using him to get around, Speckles couldn't travel very far on his own due to his small size, for some reason Speckles never grew up and remained small and as a baby, but that didn't seem to bother Speckles, rather he was happy to remain small, if he was big he couldn't hang out with Lelouch who he considers to be his father and go on adventures with him and Sif anymore he'd be too big and wouldn't be cute anymore, with a happy chirp he and Sif went on ahead of Lelouch and Setsura.

"Looks like those two are ready to go" Lelouch said smiling.

Setsura agreed as they said they'd see Eruruu later and they left for the Seventh Heaven, Vytal was usually busy during this time, ships and airships were being unloaded from their travels to the other continents, Sailors often told stories of their travels to through the unknown since the world was surrounded by the unknown, they're happy to not disturb the goddess of the sea known as Leviathan, her anger and wrath are legendary but is often a kind Goddess just mostly distrusts humans due to their destructive nature and lust for power is well known if the stories of the Rings of Powers were any indication when the human kings were promised greater power they never hesitated to take it, the people of Vytal knew her hatred for humans but knew not all were like that, Sailors always payed tribute to Leviathan for a safe journey.

Upon reaching the harbor they saw the large statue of Leviathan made from granite but enchanted so it won't be effected by the elements, they then saw Tifa's tavern the 7th Heaven, they entered and saw the tavern was full of people on lunch break most of them were friends of Tifa, Lelouch saw Tifa's coworkers who live in the tavern with her two Argonians Talen-Jei and his wife Keerava, as well as two of Lelouch's childhood friends Nee and Micca, both of them were Nekomatas, when Tifa saw the group and smiled.

"Hey you guys come on in" She said as Talen and Keerava noticed Lelouch with everyone and they smiled as Lelouch was the one who helped Talen find the pieces for the wedding band for Argonian tradition.

"Hello my friend" Talen said setting up a table.

"LELOUCH!" Nee, yelled happily.

Before Lelouch could react Nee jumped on him hugging him close pressing her breasts against him causing him to blush, Lelouch knew Nee liked teasing him but this was getting ridiculous with a tavern full of people watching, so eventually Lelouch was able to get Nee off him as he sighed.

"Nee what have I told you about doing that?" He asked.

"Aw come on Lelouch you know you enjoy it" Nee said leaning in close to him.

"Nee" Micca said walking up to them.

While Lelouch was conversing with the two Nekos, Speckles hopped off Sif's head and on to the table happy to see everyone, this earned him pats on the head and an apple as a treat which he happily began to eat, despite being a carnivore Speckles is very happy eating fruit and not a whole lot of vegetables mainly potatoes.

"Well you made Speckles's day already with the apple" Lelouch said smiling as he petted Speckles on the head as the two Nekos went back to work but not without Tifa lightly hitting Nee's arm for inappropriate behavior in her bar.

"He's our favorite customer" Keerava said.

"That's because he can't complain about the cooking" One of the guests said as his friends laughed.

"Keep it up and you'll no longer be able to eat here" Tifa said cracking her knuckles.

No sane person would mess with Tifa or say anything to upset her, or else they wouldn't be leaving the same person, though Lelouch never made her upset on purpose as he knew her from childhood, Set knew that Tifa was in love with Lelouch and Tifa knew Set was in love with him as well, though despite their differences the two are very good friends, and both friends knew the two Nekos were also in love with him. After lunch Lelouch went outside with Sif to help out with work on the docks, he maybe Lord of Vytal but he likes to act like a normal person often that means skipping out on his work as Lord and help outside the castle, while most rulers wouldn't do this, he didn't care and that made him popular among the people of all races, Setsura, Tifa, Nee and Micca were sitting on a table talking to each other while Speckles took a nap on top of Lelouch's neatly folded shirt and kimono he left on the table, working on the docks was hard, hot and wet work, which is why Lelouch left the top half of his clothing with Setsura so they wouldn't get wet.

"He'll never change" Tifa said watching Lelouch help the dock workers with work while Sif watched.

"No, I don't see that happening" Setsura said taking a sip of her tea, she may like to drink Sake but she'd rather be clear headed while talking to friends.

"That's what we love about him" Nee said also watching Lelouch along with Micca.

Tifa noticed something was off about Set today and decided to press the issue.

"Is there something wrong Setsura?" She asked.

"No, nothing's wrong Tifa just Lelouch said he had a dream but wouldn't tell me about it, and he always used to tell me these things, what about this dream was so different" Setsura said worried.

Tifa had a feeling there was more to this then that like that Setsura really wanted to tell Lelouch how she felt, Tifa knew about Setsura's past and her history with Tsurara's father, she may love Lelouch but Setsura deserved a chance at being with someone who truly loved her and she had a feeling Lelouch had feelings for Setsura.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" She asked shocking Setsura.

"But Tifa what about you I know you love him as well" Setsura asked.

"I do but you deserve to be with him, he's not like Tsurara's father and you know it" Tifa said placing her hand on Setsura's.

"Tifa are you sure?" Setsura asked.

"Of course I am?" Tifa said.

Setura looked at Nee and Micca and saw them smiling at her, "What about you two" She asked.

"We love him also but we agree with Tifa, Setsura" Micca said.

"Plus he can always start a harem" Nee added.

"You really think he would go for that?" Setsura asked as she sighed.

"Probably not, I asked him before what he thought of harems and he doesn't like it, mainly because the guys always treat the women like property" Nee said all serious now.

"He's nothing like them though" Micca said.

"... What if I talked to him about it?" Setsura asked.

The three women looked at Setsura, wondering if she was actually serious about that.

"Are you serious?" Tifa asked.

"Yes I am, it's not fair to you guys, if the man you love isn't with you" She said.

Setsura looked outside and could tell it was getting late so she gently woke Speckles up and he gave a big yawn.

"Thanks for the advice Tifa but it seems like it's time to go its getting late" Setsura said picking up Lelouch's clothing.

"Setsura" Nee said.

"I'll talk to him tonight" Setsura said leaving with Speckles and leaving the three women with their thoughts.

She left the tavern to see Lelouch sitting on a bench with Sif laying his head on Lelouch's lap as he stroked the wolf's head, he looked over and saw Setsura coming with Speckles following her.

"Ready to head, home?" he asked.

Setsura smiled and tossed him his shirt. "Get your shirt on it'll get cold out" She said.

"Yes mom" Lelouch said teasingly as he put the shirt on and Setsura handed him his kimono.

"Someone has to take care of you" She said tying Lelouch's sash.

Lelouch wanted to say something but chose not to as he saw Speckles climb up on Sif and perch on the wolf's head again.

"Well you two can choose which route to take home" Lelouch said.

Sif walked over to the beach and sat down waiting for them.

"Beach path it is" Lelouch said as he and Setsura soon followed.

While walking on the beach Setsura was trying to figure out how to tell Lelouch her feelings for him when they both heard Sif bark and run on ahead.

"What's up with him?" Setsura asked.

"I don't know let's find out" Lelouch said as he and Setsura soon ran after him.

In the middle of the beach where a woman was lying unconscious in the sand, Lelouch and Setsura soon noticed her and ran to where she laid, she was unresponsive but was breathing fine so Lelouch decided to take her to the castle to heal and hopefully wake up. After arriving at the castle, Lelouch took the woman to the hospital wing and laid her on the bed, A few minutes passed by and the woman did eventually wake up and were clearly confused on her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in Dragonspire, though specifically your in my home" Lelouch answered.

"I never heard of Dragonspire before" she said.

"That doesn't matter right now, just your name will do, you can stay at the castle for some food and rest and in the morning we'll figure out your situation" Lelouch said.

"Thank you very much my name is Arturia" The woman said.

"You're welcome Arturia I'm Lelouch, I'm Lord of Vytal" Lelouch said smiling.

Lelouch told the servants that if she needed anything they were to assist her, Lelouch also asked Sif and Speckles to keep her company for a while as he went to the hot springs to think things over. A few minutes Setsura was at the entrance after Lelouch went in, she was getting nervous wondering if he truly did feel the same way as Tifa said.

' _Come on Setsura it's now or never'_ she thought to herself as she went in.

She saw Lelouch was sitting in pool his clothes neatly piled together his eyes were closed but he knew she was there.

"Is something wrong Setsura?" Lelouch asked surprising her.

"No, nothing's wrong" She lied.

"You can come in, we bathed together before" He said.

Setsura didn't say anything but she did walk up to the pools as she dropped her towel and got into the pool sitting right next to him, this caused both to blush as they never really sat next to each other so close without clothing, most men would kill to be in Lelouch's position right now but Lelouch respected Setsura and she knew it, she also knew this might make it more difficult to tell him.

"You know I still have to tell you about that dream I had" Lelouch said hoping to calm the atmosphere.

This made Setsura smile, not even Rihan when he was a boy told her about his dreams, for Lelouch this meant he trusted her completely so Tifa might not be wrong about him. As he told her about the dream she gently took his hand in her own as she listened, what really got her attention was him being asked certain questions especially when he got to her.

"When I was asked what was most important to me, I said my friends and family…" he paused.

This caused Setsura to get more nervous as he looked at her.

"I was also thinking of how important you are to me" he said looking into her eyes.

Setsura's heart skipped a beat as tears were threatening to come to her eyes.

"I'm important to you?" She asked placing her hand to her chest.

"Of course you are, you're very important to me" He said.

That caused her to take a leap of faith.

"Lelouch" Was all she said.

Lelouch had a feeling on where this was going, Setsura leaned in close and she pressed her lips with his, both their eyes closed as Lelouch wrapped his arms around her and sat her on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and taking a handful of his hair as she poured her heart into the kiss, their tongues fought for control as they continued, this may have been Lelouch's first kiss but for Setsura this was her first kiss with someone who she truly loved and who loved her, the lack of air caused the two to separate and stare into each other's eyes as they panted.

"I love you Setsura" Lelouch said finally telling her.

Setsura could no longer hold back the tears and she smiled. "I love you too" She said.

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply again which he happily returned, after a few moments of kissing Setsura grinned her hips against Lelouch's hardened member causing him to groan in pleasure as the two separated from the kiss again.

"We should go somewhere more private" Setsura said with a lustful stare.

"Let's go back to my room" he said smiling.

 **(Lemon Warning)**

Minute later they entered his room with Lelouch carrying Setsura bridal style, how they got to the room without anyone seeing them naked forever remained a mystery, Lelouch gently laid Setsura on the bed and looked at Setsura in all her glory.

'Gods she's so beautiful' he thought to himself.

Setsura smiled and looked at his incredibly hard member at full attention, this was cause of her and she knew it she got up on her knees and crawled up to him and gently grabbed his member which caused him to groan.

"Setsura" was all he could say as she gently stroked him.

"We should have a little fun before the main course" She said giving him a wink.

She leaned in close to his member, and she licked the tip causing him to jump a bit, this really made her happy now, here was the Lord of Vytal, giving all of himself to her and he was a virgin, she removed her hand from his member and began to play with the sack gently causing him to groan more as she took him in her mouth and began to bob her head sucking his member. Lelouch was awestruck at the pleasure he was getting from her but he didn't want her to feel left out.

"Setsura let me lay down, I have an idea" He said.

She stopped and looked up at him, Lelouch laid down on the bet and gently placed Setsura on top of him with her woman hood in front of him and his member right in front of her which she already had back in her mouth, Lelouch could see how wet she was and he gently touched it causing Setsura to moan in pleasure, this made him smile as he grew bolder and he licked her there causing Setsura to moan more and shudder from the pleasure she was receiving and doubled her efforts, Lelouch continued licking, the taste of her was incredibly sweet, he found it intoxicating but he also knew he couldn't last long against Setsura's assault on his member but he didn't want to end it there he wanted to be in her when he came. So what he did was switch positions which caused Setsura to yelp in surprise as she was back on the bottom facing Lelouch, knowing what was next made her smile as she nodded, Lelouch was nervous as this would be his first time but with Setsura encouraging him he grew bold and gently entered her, Lelouch almost fell on top of her due to how wonderful the feeling was, Setsura gasped at how big he felt in her, to her this felt right to be with the man she loved she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and she pressed her lips against his, they continued their kiss as Lelouch begin to move in and out of her and he placed his hand on one of Setsura's large breasts and gently played with it as their tongues fought for dominance, Setsura moaned in Lelouch's mouth as he was moving faster in her, he accidently reached all the way in and that caused Setsura to gasp breaking the kiss and she bit his neck as he continued thrusting, almost reaching his limit he panted her name.

"Set… Setsura" was all he could say.

"Please come inside I want to feel it" She said in his ear.

A few moments later and he came deep inside Setsura, his seed filling her womb as he panted with Setsura stroking his hair also panting, but Setsura didn't want this night to be over with and she knew Lelouch didn't either so she switched positions with him, being on the bottom and her on top of him with him still inside her.

"Now it's my turn my love" She said smiling as she rocked her hips.

Lelouch groaned and gently placed his hands on her rear and stroked, Setsura was his and he was hers, he began to meet her movements with his own as he thrusted as well, this caused Setsura to moan more but making her want to moan loud but didn't want the whole castle to know what was happening, her breasts bounced with her and Lelouch gently touched them with one hand and he placed the other on her back and brought Setsura down with her breasts in front of his face as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and begin to play with both her breasts, Setsura gasped and lost balance as she quickly wrapped her hands around Lelouch's head as he continued to play with her breasts as she rode him.

"Oh, Lelouch" She said shuddering.

"Are you close?" He asked looking up at her.

She nodded going faster as he thrust more as well.

"Then let us come together" He said.

She loved that idea as she pressed her lips to his again as she rode him harder and faster, and then both lovers came, Lelouch's seed filling Setsura again as mixed juices slowly came out but neither one cared as they panted looking into each other's eyes.

"Please stay inside me" Setsura said lying on top of Lelouch as he stroked her hair.

"Of course" He said pulling the blankets on top of them.

Setsura smiled as she rested her head on his chest hearing his heart beat.

"I love you, Lelouch" She said happily.

Lelouch smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you to Setsura" He said.

Both lovers eventually fell asleep unaware what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

 **OC's introduced and owners are**

 **Lelouch Strife (Me)**

 **Eira Celia Strife (Me)**

 **Nee (KianJimenez (NeKoChAnK)**

 **Micca (KianJimenez (NeKoChAnK)**

 **KianJimenez is a artist from a site called Deviantart and she has given me permission to use her two characters so go on her site and look up her artwork**

 **P.S. Micca is a gender bender character that changes sex but in this story Micca is all woman**

 **Also other Characters and Animals introduced are**

 **Speckles (Speckles the Tarbosaurus or The Dino King)**

 **Sif (Dark Souls)**

 **Rihan (Nurariyhon)**

 **Eruruu (Utawareumono)**

 **Tifa (Final Fantasy VII)**

 **Jecht (Final Fantasy X)**

 **Talen and Keevara (Skyrim)**

 **Arturia (Fate)**

 **Rexy (Jurassic Park)**

 **Blue and her Sisters (Jurassic World)**

 **Spectra (Jurassic Park 3)**

 **Most of the Dinosaurs will have their Jurassic park/world appearance while some have the looks from the game called the Isle and Hypo dinosaurs won't be any bigger then their original counterparts but will have their appearance and are slightly more powerful but are easier to provoke and much more dangerous but can be defeated like any other dinosaur**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions

**Chapter 2**

 **(Note I decided to go with a mirror of the Lonely Mountain featured in the movie The Hobbit, the village is mixed of Medieval European and Ancient Japanese era buildings it will be the capital of Vytal, Vytal's territory is about the size of Skyrim, and the ruling family lives in the mountain and it faces the ocean and the city also a harbor for ships to come and go, the Crystal from Final Fantasy 15 is in the mountain but is apart of the sacred tree Yggdrasil the 6 gods are in the story *Infrit is still sort of a villain so have to deal with him later* but two more will be added not from the Final Fantasy series, one's Mother Nature and the last and most powerful of all is a secret till chapter 3... also Lelouch's bedroom is pretty much like the Private Suite from Monster Hunter World but minus the cat people with the harp and has a Japanese slide door to outside and the garden area is bigger, and yes i know it's in a mountain but just imagine it most fanfic stories are filled with bs anyway so what's the harm)**

 **Reunion**

The next morning, Lelouch woke up to see Setsura sleeping next to him, smiling Lelouch leaned over and kissed her cheek, then he heard a small chuckle to his other side and he turns to see Kuroka the female Nekomata was laying in his bed completely naked as her tail swings in the air as she had a mischievous smile on her face.

"So you and Set finally mated, huh, Lelouch" She said smiling.

Lelouch groans and puts his hand on his head. 'Of course she would be the first to find out' Lelouch thought in his mind.

"Kuroka, how many times is this now?" Lelouch asked.

This wasn't the first time Kuroka snuck in bed with Lelouch, when she moved in she often did nightly visits with him while he was asleep, being a Nekomata they mate for life and Kuroka chose Lelouch to be her mate, especially after he made her into a 'Servant' with a Mystic piece.

 **(Mystic Pieces are similar to Evil Pieces that Devils use but can be by special beings that aren't from the three factions, more info at end of chapter)**

"Hmm, was here for quite a while after I brought yours and Set's clothing here" Kuroka said pointing to the desk with both Lelouch's and Setsura's clothing neatly folded.

"And you decided to jump into bed knowing Setsura's right next to me" Lelouch said looking at her.

"Yep" Was all she said.

Lelouch let out a sigh as he heard Setsura moan in her sleep.

"Kuroka's in the bed again? She asked without waking up.

"How long have you been awake?" Lelouch asked looking at her sleeping form as he put his hand on her side and gently rubs making her smile.

"Long enough" She said getting up while covering her chest with the blanket and looking at Kuroka.

"Morning Set" Kuroka said smiling.

Setsura let out a sigh she knew all too well that Kuroka was like this with Lelouch,

"Kuroka, please tell me you didn't watch us" Set said trying to hide a blush.

This made Kuroka laugh "Oh I didn't need to we could all hear it" She said.

This caused Setsura to blush madly and hid herself in the covers "Kuroka please tell me your joking" Lelouch said as Kuroka got up and getting dressed with a smile on her face.

"Oh you'll find out, it's pretty much almost breakfast time and your parents are dying to know what went on last night" Kuroka said as she leaned closer to Lelouch's face which caused him to blush. "I hope you take me as your mate soon" she said as she gently licked his lips causing him to blush even more, she winked and then she left the room leaving the two incredibly embarrassed.

"Is it too late to go back to sleep?" Setsura asked from under the covers.

"Sadly it is my dear" Lelouch said getting up and putting some underpants on while noticing Speckles in his hammock and Sif in his bed.

Lelouch reached over to Speckles and gently petted him causing Speckles to chip happily in his sleep, smiling Lelouch then went over to Sif and petted the wolf waking him up and Sif then gave Lelouch a lick on the face. Setsura who decided to get out of bed as well saw Lelouch with Sif and she smiled, sure this morning might not have been ideal but she knows that they are together now, she putting on her robe she walked to the slide door to the outside and watched the sunrise, she sat at deck to the garden and then suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her and felt Lelouch sit behind her as well and now having her sit on his lap holding her close.

"Beautiful morning" She said.

"Not as beautiful as you" Lelouch said smiling.

Setsura smiled and held his hand gently tracing her fingers on his talon like nails, she knew how deadly the nails can be, yet he's so gentle with them.

"Lelouch, remember how you said you didn't want a harem?" Setsura asked.

Lelouch sighed and gently held her hand. "So that's what you and the girls were talking about in the tavern" Lelouch said.

"Yes and while I know your concerned about how others with harems have treated everyone terribly you do the exact opposite, you go out of your way to help others, girls find that charming in a guy" Setsura said.

"Setsura, what if I'm not good enough for anyone especially you?" Lelouch asked worried.

"If you weren't good enough I wouldn't have fallen in love with you or be with you right now" Setsura said turning her head to face him.

"Setsura" Was all he could say.

"I love you Lelouch" She said gently kissing him.

"I love you too Set, so please be my queen" Lelouch said holding out a queen chess piece to her.

Setsura smiled and gently touched the chess piece and felt a new found power enter her being, knowing that they belonged together the queen gently kissed her king and got up. She walked up to Sif and strokes the wolfs fur which also led to her being licked in the face by him, Lelouch also got up and put on his robe and he walked to Speckles hammock to wake up the little dinosaur letting him know it's about time for breakfast.

"Wake up Speckles" Lelouch said gently as the little one opened his eyes and let out a big yawn and he lets out a low chirp.

"I hope he didn't go to bed late" Setsura said still petting Sif as he laid his head on her lap.

"We did stay up kind of late Set, so he and Sif must have if they didn't intrude on our privacy which I doubt they would" Lelouch said looking at her.

"Right" Setsura said blushing.

Speckles got up from the bed but perched back down meaning he was tired. Lelouch frowned at seeing this.

"Okay you don't have to get up if you're tired but I don't like leaving you by yourself so I'll bring you along with your pillow and blanket so you can sleep but first" Lelouch said as he helped Speckles into his pajama top.

This was something Lelouch always did for Speckles whenever it was time for bed as he loved the baby dinosaur like a son, after putting on the nighty for Speckles he picked up him up with the pillow he was perched on as he also grabbed his blanket and put it on top of Speckles as he could hear him fall back asleep. Setsura got up and walked next to Lelouch and gently petted Speckles.

"Come on everyone must be waiting" Lelouchs said as Setsura let out a groan.

"I hope Kuroka was joking about everyone hearing us" Setsura said as Sif got up and followed them as they left the room to go to the mess hall.

As they reached the dining room, Lelouch's parents and grandparents along with his sister, Koriand'r, Kori for short, Kuroka, Eruru, her sister Aruru, Karura who was Lelouch's Rook and was once a slave, and Touka who was Lelouch's Knight and one of his oldest friends, they were already sitting down looking at the pair as both of them blushed.

"She wasn't joking" Lelouch whispered to Setsura.

"I can see that" Setsura said.

Both of them sat down as Lelouch set pillow Speckles was sleeping on next to him and he petted the sleeping dinosaur as they waited for their meal while Sif went and laid next to a White Warg named Shadow who was his mate and companion to Kori.

"Is something wrong with Speckles honey?" Eira asked her son concerned.

"He's just incredibly tired I don't know what time he went to bed" Lelouch said as Setsura was drinking her glass of juice and Kori moving to sit next to her brother and petting Speckles.

"Maybe that's because you and Setsura were spending some quality time together last night" Rihan said making Setsura choke on her drink as she began coughing.

Lelouch gently rub her on the back while also blushing at what his father said as his grandmother lightly slapped his dad's shoulder.

"Rihan, you know better than to tease your son and his queen like that" Yohime said surprising Lelouch and Setsura.

"Grandmother you knew I made her my queen?" Lelouch asked suddenly noticing Touka hiding her face and her ears were lowered. 'I'll have to have a talk with Touka when I have the time' Lelouch thought to himself.

"Of course, I knew I had a feeling it would happen the moment you two would get together" Yohime said smiling.

"I wonder how Tsurara will take it" Nura said.

 **(Another note is that I'm just calling Nurarihyon, Nura since I'll get tired of writing down Nuraihyon all the time)**

"I'll be talking with her about that" Setsura said breathing calmly now.

"Well as fun as it is to watch Setsura squirm like this, I think there's more pressing matters to deal with" Rihan said causing Setsura to glare at him.

"You mean Artoria?" Lelouch asked looking at his dad.

"Yep, I have a feeling a certain game is what brought her here won't know till we ask her" Rihan said.

"Who's Artoria?" Kori asked as she looked at Lelouch.

Lelouch smiled and petted her head. "She's our guest that was found at the beach yesterday" Lelouch said as he looked at Eruru.

"Do you mind getting her Eruru?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course" Eruru said getting up as Kori got up as well "I'll come too" She said following Eruru.

It took a few minutes to reach Artoria's room, as soon as they reached it Eruru knocked on the door.

"Miss Artoria, are you awake?" Eruru said

"Yes please come in" A voice said.

Eruru opened the door and Kori saw a beautiful woman with long golden hair sitting on the bed.

"Good morning Miss Artoria my name is Eruru and this is Kori, Lelouch's younger sister" Eruru said introducing herself and Kori.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Artoria" Kori said bowing politely.

"Just Artoria is fine" Artoria said.

"The Lords and Ladies wish to meet you" Eruru said.

"Is Lelouch there?" Artoria asked.

"He is one of the four lords next to his father, uncle and grandfather though his uncle wont' be joining us as he's out for his morning training" Eruru said.

"And I'm one of the three ladies next to mother and grandmother" Kori said smiling.

"But you're so young" Artoria said surprised.

"I'm only 14 not that young" Kori said frowning.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend I'm sure you take your responsibilities seriously" Artoria said bowing.

"Well to be honest sometimes me and my brother skip out on the boring stuff" Kori admitted smiling.

"Well now that we introduced each other how about we head for breakfast now" Eruru said.

"Very well then lead the way" Artoria said leaving her room.

As they walked through the halls Artoria noticed not a lot of windows but decorations, lanterns and candles "Forgive me for asking but where exactly, are we?" She asked.

"You're in the Lonely Mountain of Dragonspire otherwise more specifically the Land of Vytal, also known as Throat of the World" Eruru said.

"We're inside a mountain?" Artoria asked amazed.

"It takes a while to get used to but it's still home and an interesting fact is that this mountain has a twin to the far North called Erebor quite amazing" Kori said.

"I imagine so" Artoria said as the three reached the mess hall and saw everyone there waiting for them.

"Please take a seat and join us" Eira said smiling.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Artoria said bowing as Eruru took her seat and Kori went back to her brother's side.

As Artoria sat down and had plate full of food set down in front of her, Rihan got straight to the point "You're a heroic spirit aren't you?" He asked interested.

"Yes how did you know?" Artoria asked surprised.

"Only one woman in the world named Artoria and if I remember correctly she was also known as King Arthur" Rihan said taking a drink.

"You pretended to be a man?" Lelouch asked looking at her as he petted Sif's head.

"I had to or else no one would take me seriously if I lead as a woman" Artoria said.

"You have to understand Lelouch, back then and even now in some places women don't have the same rights as men do, that's what separates Dragonspire from all other places" Nura said.

"I do understand Gramps" Lelouch said.

"You mean we have the same rights as men do?" Artoria asked.

"You obviously haven't been summoned by the right masters have you Miss Artoria?" Rihan asked.

"To be honest no I haven't I wasn't even supposed to give you all, my real name just my class's name" Artoria said.

"Yes we quite understand the rules of the Holy Grail War, Miss Artoria" Nura said.

"But I wasn't summoned normally, I don't know who my master is" Artoria said with her head down.

"Perhaps this Grail war is different" Eira said causing Artoria to look at her.

"What do you mean different?" She asked.

"I've seen several Grail wars in my life I was never a master or summoner as I had no wish to participate in the Grail war same can be said of my husband and both our parents, a darkness has defiled the Holy Grail to create the game promises of a wish granting sounds amazing but there can be dire consequences" Eira said.

"The game is a cruel one that forces others to fight, a game that allows dirty and evil tactics that involve innocents that's why we never allowed the Church to bring the Grail war here to Dragonspire" Yohime said.

"But if you win you could have any wish granted" Artoria said.

"There is always a price to these sorts of things Artoria ones that you will eventually regret?" Nura said.

"Why is it you want the Grail, what is your wish?" Rihan asked as everyone looked at Artoria.

"I... I wish to go back and find a more worthy person to be King of Britain" Artoria said looking down.

"So you regret your choices as King Arthur?" Touka asked finally speaking.

"Yes, there must have been someone better suited to lead, and perhaps I wouldn't have had to push someone important away from me" Artoria said.

"Mordred?" Lelouch asked surprising her.

"You know about her?" Artoria asked.

"Well we didn't know Mordred was a woman till you said her" Kori said.

"But yes we know about Mordred, but history isn't being kind to her, she's known as the Knight of Treachery" Eira said.

That made Artoria frown, "I should have known that's what history would see her as" She put her hands on her face. "I should have been a better parent, it was the first time I knew about her being my child I had suspected Morgan had something to do with it, hiding Mordred from me" Artoria said feeling ashamed.

"My, my so the most famous king in history regrets the path she followed" Kuroka said with an amused look which Artoria didn't like.

"Don't mind Kuroka, she's a Nekomata so like all cats she's nosy" Lelouch said as Kuroka pushed Kori to the side and pressed her own body against Lelouch.

"Aw but you like it when I'm nosy" Kuroka said causing Lelouch to look away blushing and also causing Setsura and Touka to become irritated.

"I hate it when you do that" Kori said getting up and now sitting next to Setsura.

"Anyway, Artoria I don't think it's wise to continue on with that wish" Lelouch said.

"Why, it's for a noble cause" Artoria said.

"Time is not something that can be taken lightly there are very extremely dangerous consequences should something wrong happen, all Immortal's and Ageless know this, no noble intentions are worth the price it could cost, the power over time has always and will remain to the Dragon God Akatosh" Eira said.

"But aren't there things you regret that you wish you could change?" Artoria asked.

"Everyone has those thoughts, doesn't mean you should go through with it, if the opportunity presents itself" Karura said drinking her sake.

"But…" Artoria couldn't finish her sentence when she noticed the big collar around Karura's neck, causing her expression to darken "You have a slave?" She asked.

"No she was one once, but she's a freed slave but for some reason i can't convince her to take the damn thing off" Lelouch asked looking at Karura who just winked at him.

"It's a sign of my vow to live a move on from my past and live a simple life" Karura said.

"Yet here you are having breakfast with the royal family" Touka said.

"Not my fault, our future husband wanted me to be apart of his peerage" Karura said causing Touka to blush when she said future husband.

"Future husband?" Artoria asked now looking at Lelouch who sighed.

"I take it Kuroka, you over heard my conversation with Set?" Lelouch asked as he looked at Kuroka.

"You should know by now i would have" Kuroka said.

"What am i going to do with you" Lelouch said.

"I can think of a number of things" Kuroka said flirting with him as the room now had a cold chill.

"I believe we got off topic" Setsura said.

"Oh calm down Set i'm just playing" Kuroka said.

"Yea right" Kori said.

"Setsura's right we got off topic so to make matter's short, I'll make you a deal, Artoria" Lelouch said as Speckles began to wake up as Kori took him and sat him on her lap and petted him.

"What sort of deal?" Artoria asked getting everyone interested in the conversation.

"A duel between the two of us, if I win you give up on the grail and live your life the way you always wanted to" Lelouch said.

"And if I win, you help me win the Grail" Artoria said.

"Very well then it's a deal" Lelouch said holding out his hand.

"Deal" Artoria said shaking his hand.

After everyone finished their food, Speckles was up and ready to start the day at last as he hopped on Sif's head as he walked next to Shadow as the two followed their masters along the others outside to the training area. After everyone left it were just Rihan, Eira, Nura and Yohime at the table thinking something over.

"Well that conforms something going on in this Grail war" Nura said holding rolled up note.

"Just like you said dad, Heroic Spirits are appearing without masters and the Exorcists are finding and making them their servants, my friends from the church said their spies that infiltrated the Exorcists have confirmed this" Rihan said.

"Have your friends mentioned any Ruler classes joining them?" Yohime asked a bit worried.

Ruler Classes were by far the most powerful of the Heroic spirits in the game but no one can claim them as servants as they make sure the rules are played fair but Rulers haven't been summoned in most of the previous grail wars.

"Honestly I wouldn't know so far no, and we have no idea how many Rulers there are, but what I do know is that the Exorcists are up to something, rogues among the fallen angels and devils have joined their ranks and been extorting all nonhumans, it seems the Exorcists have broken away from the church" Rihan said.

"First Seraphim are used as unwilling slaves and now we got fallen and devils along with heroic spirits to worry about, something's big is going on and it's all going on in No Man's Land" Nura said.

"We need to call a meeting" Rihan said getting up and leaving the room as his wife followed him.

"Hmm, things were simpler when InuTashio and Sparda were alive" Nura said remembering his late brothers.

Meanwhile outside of the mountain to the sparing grounds after Lelouch and Setsura got changed to their regular clothing, the groups stopped as Lelouch and Artoria went further into the field and stopped as Artoria drew her sword and pointed it at Lelouch who brought out a simple looking sword with a wooden handle and wooden hilt.

 **(Weapon in question is Nenekirimaru and Lelouch's outfit is same as Night Rikuo in the second season)**

"Are you ready Artoria?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course I'm ready" She said as she charged at him.

Lelouch was able to block her attack easily but could feel the force of the attack. 'Hmm it seems that she relies on brute strength as well as speed' Lelouch thought to himself as he forced her back. "Seems you don't just rely on the power of your sword Artoria" he said taunting her. "And that sword seems more powerful than it appears" Artoria said as she charged again, and this time Lelouch swung his sword and just in time she was able to block it but was being pushed back through the sheer strength of the attack, Lelouch noticed her struggling a bit. "Try being trained by a man who hits hard when not holding back" He said as he forced her back again as this time Artoria began to get serious and with incredible speed she struck Lelouch who also managed to block the attack in time but the sheer force of the strike threw him against a bolder as rock and dust exploded off the bolder leaving Artoria satisfied with herself. The others were worried for Lelouch but knew it would take more than that to beat him, as the dust cleared up Lelouch was panting a little and groaned. "Well that hurt" He said as he then got serious as well and shot right at Artoria who managed to block his attack. "I'll admit your stronger then you look, but strength alone won't help you" He said as he jumped back as did Artoria and they lunged at each other unleashing a fury of strikes at each other and each blocked or deflected, and this lasted for a few minutes until Lelouch forced her back a couple of feet and sheathed his blade, "I think we're done here" He said turning his back on her, this upset Artoria it's like he wasn't taking her seriously as she lunged in the air prepared to strike him down, "Don't turn your back on me" She said as Lelouch kept his eyes closed and his body began to glow blue as he unsheathed his sword and swung creating a strong gust of wind striking Artoria down to the ground causing dust to shoot up she got up a few seconds later she couldn't see him. "Where did he" was all Artoria could say as a blade appeared from behind her nearly touching her neck, she looked from the corner of her eye and saw Lelouch looking at her eyes with a serious look.

"Seems I win" Lelouch said.

'He was luring me into a trap, how could I have fallen for it so easily?" Artoria thought to herself as she stared deep into his eyes,

"Yes, seems you have" Artoria said now starting panting.

Lelouch offered his hand to her as a sign of no hard feelings and respect as warriors, Artoria looked at his eyes again to see if he was being sincere, when she saw he was she smiled and took his hand then something unexpected happened Artoria's body glowed and a mark suddenly appeared on Lelouch's hand the mark was in form of a dragon, Artoria recognized it the command seals but this one was unique and suddenly a card appeared, Lelouch took it and could see it was Artoria with her full name and class.

"Well that was interesting" Lelouch said as Artoria could only agree with him unsure what to say exactly.

Suddenly clapping was heard and the two looked at the source to see a bushy haired blonde woman clapping next to her was a girl with black hair with red tips and silver eyes, everyone knew those two well as they were a part of Lelouch's peerage.

"This was worth getting up early for" The yellow haired woman said which caused Lelouch to sigh.

"Artoria allow me to introduce, Ruby and Yang they're part of my peerage, but they live with their father" Lelouch said introducing the two women to her.

"Nice to meet you" Artoria said bowing politely.

"First time seeing a Heroic Spirit, but your no softy" Yang said.

"Yang, being a Heroic Spirit isn't a joke not just anyone can become one" Setsura explained.

"That was so awesome, you got to fight me one someday" Ruby said all excited causing Artoria to look at Lelouch for an explanation.

"Don't judge her appearance Artoria, Ruby may look weak but she's incredibly strong and might be faster than both of us" Lelouch said putting the card in his pocket.

"Um, ok then I look forward to sparing with you, Ruby" Artoria said bowing.

"Anyway, Merlin asked us to find you Lelouch" Yang said surprising Artoria.

"Merlin" Was all she could say wondering if it's the same one she knows.

"Not surprising he knows Artoria's here" Lelouch said confirming what Artoria was thinking.

"Do you want to see him?" Kori asked Artoria.

"Yes I need to see him for myself" Artoria said.

"Very well then" Lelouch looked at his peerage and sister, "You all can go about your day now while I visit Merlin with Artoria" Lelouch said. Some of them left to head for the mountain but not all, Kori along with Sif, Shadow, Speckles, Setsura, Ruby and Yang stayed. "Alright then let's go" Lelouch said.

Back at the mountain Rihan and Eira had a visitor from their army a young talented soldier named Winter Schnee, who looked up to Eira as she helped her and her younger sister Weiss and their mother Willow, escape the influence of their father.

"My Lord and Lady thank you for granting me this audience" Winter said kneeling.

"Winter you don't have be so formal to us" Eira said.

"Forgive me, my lady I believe I can't cause I look up to you, as you saved me and my family from my father and I swore to always serve you and your family" Winter said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to your brother" Rihan said still feeling guilty about Winter's younger brother.

"Please don't be sorry my lord, he's a lost cause for a long time I've come to terms with that" Winter said.

"Very well, Winter but remember family is important here, now what did you want to talk to us about?" Eira asked.

"Thanks to the assistance of Lady Niore of Lastation, we found out that my father has been funding the Exorcists and hired assassinations, but before they make an arrest, my father and brother fled, from what we know they're headed to No Man's Land" Winter said.

Rihan and Eira looked at each other when Winter mentioned No Man's Land. "This can't be a coincidence" Rihan said.

"My Lord?" Winter asked curious.

"I'm sure you're aware of Heroic Spirits appearing without actually being summoned all across the land have you not Winter?" Eira asked.

"Yes, Lady Niore mentioned they had multiple readings of incredibly strong energy appearing all over, most of them is directed in No Man's Land" Winter said.

"We're going to have to send Lelouch and Kori over to investigate but if our suspicions are genuine they will need the support of their friends and an army" Rihan said.

"Please my lord, allow me to accompany them there" Winter said.

"What about your family Winter, your mother and sister still need you" Eira asked.

"They can come along I'm sure they'll want to help, though my mother's not a fighter she's good with magical artifacts" Winter said.

"Very well, Winter you have our blessing, please go find Benawi and Ornstein and tell them to prepare a train to leave tonight, the sooner we send you all to No Man's Land the better" Rihan said.

"Thank you my Lord it will be done" Winter said as she bowed before leaving.

"Dear, are you sure Lelouch and Kori are ready?" Eira asked worried about her children.

"Don't worry Eira, they'll have their friends with them and I'll have Bjorn and his family go along as well, I trust him above everyone outside the family" Rihan said planning a hand on top of his wife's.

"I know it's just we've never actually been apart from our children for more than a few days" Eira said.

"Eira, I'll miss them too and we could always have them write letters" Rihan said smiling.

"I'd like that" Eira said leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

Back to Lelouch's group after a few minutes of walking they reached an old looking small cottage, which Artoria recognized.

"This is Merlin's place" She whispered to herself.

"Yep, and knowing him he already knows we're here" Lelouch said.

"You should go first Artoria, he is your friend after all" Kori said nudging Artoria closer to the door.

"Um ok" She said as she opened the door and saw a strangely dressed woman drinking tea with a very familiar old man smiling at her. "Merlin?"

"Right on Time" He said looking at his pocket watch.

Tears began to fall from Artoria's face as she smiled. "Right on time, it's been a while since I heard you say that" She said.

"Darn and here I was hoping it was someone else who'd come at the door first" the oddly dressed woman said flipping a coin to Merlin who caught it.

"Um, I'm all for happy reunions and all but who the heck is she?" Yang said pointing to the woman.

"Oh right, right, right pardon me, allow me to introduce you to Miss Magilou" Merlin said introducing his friend.

"While I prefer to do my own introductions I'll let it slide since Merlin here is an old friend" Magilou said while looking at Lelouch eyeing him up like Kuroka would. "My you're a cute one aren't you" She said causing him to blush.

"Excuse me?" Lelouch asked a bit worried while Setsura sighed knowing how this might turn out.

"Magilou please leave Lelouch alone you'll have more than enough time later but right now we have important things to discuss with them and Artoria" Merlin said.

"Fine, Fine" She said.

"Now that, that's settled please everyone take a seat and enjoy some tea" Merlin said.

Everyone did as Kori and Setsura sat next to Lelouch with Speckles on Setsura's lap as she petted him, Artoria was sitting next to Merlin, while Ruby and Yang sat in-between Magilou and Artoria.

"Now I'll be blunt, as we won't have much time, but you all are going to No Man's Land" Merlin said.

This was a surprise to Lelouch and Kori as well as everyone else but Artoria, because she doesn't know what No Man's Land is, "Why would we go there?" Kori asked a bit worried.

"I'm sure you know how much of a problem the Exorcists are becoming to all nonhumans, I listened in on your parent's conversation with Miss Winter while Lelouch and Artoria were dueling, and apparently her father and brother were able to leave Lastation before Lady Niore could make an arrest" Merlin said.

"Damn" Lelouch said knowing full well of Winter's past.

"Um Merlin does this have anything to do with Heroic spirits appearing without being summoned?" Kori asked.

"Yea old man what about that?" Yang asked.

Merlin sighed while being used to being called old man by Yang it somewhat irritates him though he knows she means well and it's how she's always been. "Yes I'm afraid it does involve them but they're not simply appearing they're actually getting a second chance so to speak" Merlin said.

"What do you mean?" Artoria asked.

"He means that, you spirits don't need mana from your masters to exist in our world, you're just like ordinary humans, nonhumans or demi gods" Magilou said.

"So it means that, if they wish to live again though making a wish on the Grail it's pointless as they are now alive again?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, they're just like us now" Magilou said.

"Are all the Spirits summoned here?" Kori asked.

"Now that my dear I don't really know" Merlin said drinking his tea.

"Merlin, why do Lelouch and Kori have to go to No Man's Land exactly?" Setsura asked while petting Speckles's head.

"One of the exorcist leaders named, Artorius has imprisoned a young woman named Velvet Crowe, in one of the prisons for 3 years, worse he murdered his younger brother in law, Velvet's younger brother, to allow all beings to see Seraphim and give the exorcists a new weapon, bound Seraphim that no longer have free will, they use this newfound power to gain more influence among the people, and by condemning the nonhumans, with the help of Fallen Angels and Devils who somehow put their differences aside for this" Magilou said explaining instead of Merlin.

"Isn't peace among the three 3 factions what everyone hopes for?" Kori asked.

"They're rogues aren't they?" Lelouch asked with his own question.

"I'm afraid so" Merlin said.

"So what we're allowed to fight rogues, I say bring it on" Yang said.

"Always leave it to Yang to try and lighten the situation" Ruby said.

"Anyway, you need to go to No Man's Land to find out what's the cause of the curse that's been haunting that land for so long and find a way to get rid of it, along with rescuing Velvet and rid the land from exorcist influence" Magilou said.

Everyone looked at Lelouch and Setsura put her hand on Lelouch's and gently squeezing.

"Alright, where do we begin?" Lelouch asked.

"For starters, you should go to the beach, Ruby and Yang should return home to prepare to go, if they wish" Merlin said.

"Heck yea I'm always ready for an adventure" Yang said getting pumped.

"Second" Ruby said smiling.

"Then let's go Rub's" Yang said getting up and leaving the cottage with Ruby.

"Should we follow their lead then?" Setsura asked.

"Yes I think you should but head to the beach, Jecht's waiting for you there" Merlin said.

"Why does pop's want to meet us there?" Lelouch asked.

"He wants to meet Artoria" Merlin said.

"Why me?" Artoria asked.

"Isn't it obvious to test the abilities of the famous King of Knights" Magilou said.

"Very well, I'll accept his challenge" Artoria said determined.

"She's going to regret that" Kori muttered.

"Then off you go, I need to look over a few things before leaving" Merlin said.

"Thanks for the Tea" Lelouch said smiling.

"Yes, yes, yes off with you all" Merlin said shooing them out of the cottage.

The group was walking towards the beach to see ships still out and about, "I'm sorry we didn't get to show you around, all that much with our little duel and meeting Merlin" Lelouch said while Speckles rode on Sif who was walking next to Shadow.

"It's alright, according to Merlin, I'll have all the time in the world" She said smiling.

"You still sore that you lost?" Kori asked.

"A bit" Artoria said.

"Well better get used to it when fighting Jecht" Setsura said.

"He's that strong?" Artoria asked.

"Remember I mentioned being trained by a man who doesn't hold back, that's pops" Lelouch said.

"I see" was all Artoria said.

Suddenly Sif and Shadow ran ahead and stopped by a man standing alone looking at the ocean with a large sword next to him as he patted Speckles on the head. "There he is" Kori said now running up ahead of the group now. "Hey pops" She said. The man looked down at her and smiled as he patted her head like he did Speckles. "Hey kid" was all he said as he turned and looked at the group now. "So there's the famous King of Knights or should I say Queen of Knights?" He said. Artoria walked up to him and bowed. "My name is Artoria Pendragon once King of Britain" She said introducing herself.

"Geez so formal" Magilou said.

"She was once a ruler Magilou" Setsura said.

"Quite" Was all Lelouch said.

"You know why, you're here, I want to see how strong you really are, use one attack with all you got and see if you can push me back" Jecht said.

"I don't expect you to hold back" Artoria said.

"Trust me Artoria he doesn't" Kori said taking Sif and Shadow away from Jecht as she returned to her brother's side.

"Then let's do this huh" Jecht said. "Don't take me lightly" Artoria said as she charged and used all of her strength she could muster into a single strike and struck. But Jecht was unfazed and shrugged it off like nothing, as he brought his right hand to back hit Artoria she dodged but the force of Jecht's attack cause a gust of wind to appear showing how strong the attack was. "Oh" Was all he said impressed she dodged it. "I'm only just beginning" Artoria said. "Then how's this?" With an incredible burst of speed Jecht shot towards Artoria and punched her in the gut, which caused Artoria shoot at high speed against a tree, she had trouble catching her breath but was able to breathe properly now as Jecht leaned against the tree she was against. "Look, what happens when I don't hold back, well now you know that nobody can beat me, and you're not even close to beating me… your still just a kid, you got limitless potential flowing through your veins, Merlin saw this and I see it just like I see it in everyone in this kingdom" Jecht said, "But… how do I get stronger without relying on my powers" Artoria asked now feeling ashamed she lost so easily, "You'll be training along with everyone when we get to No Man's Land, cause I'll be joining you all there" Jecht said.

The group then walked up to Jecht and Artoria as Speckles hopped off Sif and walked to Artoria and chipped checking to see if she was okay, Artoria smiled and gently him on the head, she then saw a hand to help her up and saw that it was Lelouch smiling at her. "Are you alright Artoria?" He asked. She nodded as she took his hand and he helped her up. "Now let's prepare to go to No Man's Land and talk to my parents"

On orders from Rihan and Eira, Winter went to get Samurai general Benawi and his subordinates and gave them their orders and then she went to Ornstein who was training his adopted daughters Alisha and Pyrrha and gave them the same order, Ornstein located the train engineers for the trip to No Man's Land, they prepared a SNCF Class 241P.

 **(It's the train used in the new Murder on the Orient Express movie and took me forever to find it)**

Kuroka meanwhile went to get Nee, Micca and Tifa who left Talen and Keevara in charge of the tavern while she was away, Touka gathered everyone in Lelouch's peerage, while Karura was with Eruru and Aruru who was playing with the animals in the dens, Setsura when to talk to her daughter Tsurara while Lelouch and Kori were in their rooms gathering their things and also taking a picture of their family as it would be a while away from them and they wanted a reminder of home, their parents also mentioned their friends Rias and Sona will be coming along with their peerages to get them ready for the world, along with a fallen angel named Raynare who was sent by leader of the Fallen Angels Azazel. Ruby and Yang, were helping Ornstein along with Alisha and Pyrrha load the train which had a long haul but thankfully the cars were enchanted with the expansion spell Undetectable Extension Charm and also a feather light, charm so the train wouldn't have trouble with the haul, it was near midnight now and the final preparations were on the way for the train to leave as Winter showed up with her sister Weiss and their mother along with volunteers for the trip as Jecht was giving orders, Lelouch and Kori's parents and Grandparents were with them.

"We're going to miss you" Yohime said as she hugged both her grandchildren as did Eira who didn't want her children to leave.

"We'll miss you too and promise to write" Kori said as tears were threatening to fall.

"Don't cry Kori we'll see each other again soon count on it" Nura said as he patted her head.

"Just promise to take care of each other" Rihan said.

"We will, dad" Lelouch said as now Speckles was ready to cry he didn't want to leave his adopted grandparents.

"Aw don't cry Speckles, we'll miss you too" Eira said kneeling down and gently hugging him.

"Now go, or it'll be harder for you to go" Rihan said.

Lelouch nodded and gently took Kori's hand and Eira put Speckles up on Sif as the wolf and his mate followed their masters to the train and got in, the door closed and the train whistled as it began to move, the siblings opened the window and waved to their family as many others did for their families, when they no longer could see them, they closed the windows and headed for their room, they decided to share a room for old time's sake when they were little, and not to suprising they saw Setsura sitting on one of the beds assuming to be Lelouch's now.

"If it's alright with you, can I sleep with Lelouch, Kori?" Setsura asked.

"As long as neither of you are naked I don't mind" Kori said smiling as she went to the bathroom to change into her night dress as Lelouch only took off his shirt, and helped Speckles into his little pajamas and handed him his teddy bear and he set up a small little nest of pillows and a blanket as Speckles curled up in a ball and fell asleep as his father laid his blanket on him, "Night Speckles" Lelouch said as he joined Setsura in bed and seeing Sif and Shadow sleep next to each other and Kori leaving the bathroom and headed for her own bed, "Night you guys" Kori said.

"Good night" they said in return as everyone fell asleep as the train left for the mountains of Dragonspire.

* * *

 **Phew well finally done with chapter 2 after beating the hell out of myself for my own laziness anyway for those who are wondering about how the pieces work it's quite similar to how Devils use their evil pieces, there are a total of four types of pieces and they all are used like chess pieces leading up to 15 servants.**

 **Devils – Evil Pieces - Red**

 **Divine – Angelic Pieces - White**

 **Fallen Angels – Fallen Pieces - Black**

 **Special Beings – Mystic Pieces – Platinum**

 **Royalty – Royal Pieces - Purple**

 **Lelouch's current pieces and cards**

 **Setsura - Queen**

 **Karura – Rook**

 **Kuroka – Bishop**

 **Kori – Bishop (NO SHE'S NOT IN HAREM SICKOS)**

 **Touka – Knight**

 **Ruby - Pawn**

 **Yang - Pawn**

 **Nee – Pawn**

 **Micca – Pawn**

 **Eruru – Pawn**

 **Artoria - Saber**

 **Yes I decided to get rid of Angels using cards because it's kind of stupid, but the Masters of Heroes get up two 15 servants meaning 15 cards**

 **Lelouch and Kori will be in possession of a few number of weapons, how many I can't really say**

 **PS: I know my OC is a bit like Rikuro technically my oc and Rikuro would be the same sort of see Rihan married a human in Nurarihyon no Mago leading their child to be 1/4th yokai and 3/4th human but Rihan married Eira a Dragonwolf in this story (Would be a pure blood dragon if she wasn't born during the full moon with Hircine giving her the blood of a wolf) so my oc is 1/4th human and yokai and 2/4 dragonwolf, so my oc would get the same benefits of being the grandson of Nurarihyon like Rikuo is.**

 **Same can be said of Kori, but she has red hair like the Gremory's but has our family's eyes, which are glowing blue, her companion is the White Warg from the Hobbit since I feel like that Azog doesn't deserve a beautiful creature and Sif needed a mate and yes I know it's strange for the Warg to be named Shadow when she's white.**

 **Also while confusing I hope you all bear with me but Dragonspire is about the same size as Tamerial from Elder Scrolls but is an AU of it and No Man's Land is an addition about the same size, but for the Dark Souls and Demon Souls as there's no true map for any of them and Neighbor to Dragonspire and ally is Equestria it removes the Dragon Lands, but won't get rid of a few characters like Ember as she'll be important later. And up in the North is Middle Earth as Dragonspire's lonely mountain is the twin of Erebor.**

 **The Exorcists are a purist faction that despise nonhumans, while unwelcome in Dragonspire and Equestria they operate in other places and have bases in No Man's Land when they enslaved the Seraphim (Malak in Berseria) anyway all the bosses from the DS series are alive if the appearance of Ornstein is anything to go by, little bit of alternate history.**

 **New Characters introduced (Doesn't count when they're only mentioned)**

 **Nurarihyon (Nura)**

 **Yohime (Nura)**

 **Koriand'r (FirelotusPrime's Oc)**

 **Magilou (Tales of Berseria)**

 **Touka (Uta)**

 **Aruru (Uta)**

 **Karura (Uta)**

 **Kuroka (DxD)**

 **Ruby (RWBY)**

 **Yang (RWBY)**

 **Winter (RWBY)**

 **Bjorn (OC Sangheili)**

 **Ornstein (Dark Souls)**

 **Merlin (Sword in the Stone)**

 **Also the main Story right now will be Tales of Beseria along with Fate and Dark Soul, among others from video games or animes.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Night of the Demons

**Night of the Demons**

 **(The airships will be mixed of sorts from the Final Fantasy series same with sea vessels the airship coming from Equestria is similar to the Enterprise from Final Fantasy 4 I feel that ships like that are more suited for Equestria and perhaps Dragonspire also the meeting room in the mountain will be the same one similar to Nurarihyon, in a way the mountain of Dragonspire is similar to Mt Olympus from God of War, but more larger as it has to live up to the name Throat of the World) and the final god with a connection to the Crystal and the Sacred Tree Yggdrasil will be revealed and very well known to the readers.**

It's been a few days since their children left for No Man's Land, Eira and Rihan were waiting for some important visitors to arrive by airship, on a cliffside close to the mountain was the airship hanger, while not the only airship port in Vytal it was a place for visitor airships to dock if they were extending their stay, soon a ship was preparing to dock inside the hanger as the sails on it were being raised and the masts were being lowered as well and crystals on the ship began to glow as the ship floated to the docking platform and the clamps were put in place to keep the ship in place, the and a bridge lowered from the ship to the platform and a few equine soldiers came out first and then the rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and their niece Princess Cadence along with captain of the royal guard Gleaming Shield, Rihan and Eira smiled and bowed.

 **(Yes decided to go with gender bent Shining Armor, reason why will be mentioned much later into the story if none of you can't wait that long then message me)**

"Oh you don't have to do that you two we're old friends" Celestia said smiling.

"Old habits die hard, Celestia" Rihan said as Eira walked up to them and hugged each of them. "It's so good to see you all again" she said as she let go of Cadance.

"It's good to see you too" Luna said.

"I hope you had a safe trip here" Eira said.

"Well we did have to pick up Novo and her daughter from Mt Aris" Cadence said.

"You make it sound like it was a chore" A voice said.

They looked to the ship and saw the queen of the hippogryphs and sea ponies, Queen Novo and her daughter Skystar, and Skystar ran up to Eira and hugged her.

"OH IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AUNTIE EIRA!" Skystar said hugging her adopted aunt who smiled and hugged her back.

"Look how much you grown Skystar" Eira said as Rihan smiled as he walked up to them and patted Skystar's head.

"Are Lelouch and Kori here I want to see them" Skystar asked wondering where the siblings were.

"I'm sorry but they headed to No Man's Land, but I'm sure you'll see them soon" Rihan said.

"Oh ok" Skystar said saddened that she won't see her friends.

Just then another ship was preparing to dock. It resembled a large dragon as its wings folded to actually enter the hanger as soon as it docked the clamps locked into place and the drawbridge lowered for their guests to leave their ship. Out came a beautiful woman with long blond hair with a long sword strapped to her back this was Veronica and alongside her was a War Maiden named Sofya Obertas who approached everyone and bowed.

"Good evening my lords I am Lady Sofya Obertas from the Kingdom of Zhcted, it's an honor and pleasure to meet you all" The War Maiden said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Sofya" Celestia said.

"So you're Veronica I heard a lot about your feats" Gleaming said as she was analyzing the woman.

"And you're Gleaming Shield, youngest woman in Equestria to make captain" Veronica said.

"Is that a problem?" Gleaming asked.

"Not at all it's refreshing to meet a woman that's a skilled warrior we'll have to spar sometime in the future" Veronica said holding out her hand.

"Looking forward to it" Gleaming said as she shook Veronica's hand.

"Well now that everyone is here we should head to the meeting" Rihan said smiling.

A few minutes passed till everyone was gathered in the meeting room, the servants left the room after giving everyone their tea, while there were holograms of four women in the room, they were Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert.

 **(They are in their CPU forms because it's important and we know how Neptune doesn't take things seriously to much but she takes things serious when she's as Purple Heart)**

"I'm sorry we couldn't come and be there Eira" Neptune said with a sad smile.

"Oh it's fine, we know how you have to be careful because of Jacques Schnee" Eira said.

"True, though the I have no idea what the Schnee family was thinking when they married off Willow to that man, I'm still grateful to you for helping Winter get her and Weiss out, as CPU of Lastation I can't be making enemies with the nobles, by the time I got enough evidence to arrest the bastard he and his son have fled" Noire said.

"Winter, has mentioned that" Rihan said.

"What of the company itself?" Nura asked.

"Not good Jacques took everything, the company is on the verge of bankruptcy now" Noire said as she sighed in annoyance.

"Well it's a good thing that you now own the company, that way the workers don't lose their jobs" Vert said.

"If you require some aid you can always ask Noire" Celestia said drinking her tea.

"I appreciate it Celestia but I'm afraid this is my problem to fix" Noire said.

"I'm afraid it'll be everyone's problem soon, we now know Jacques is funding several groups of purists along with the Exorcists" Nura said.

"What do you mean?" Blanc asked.

"I believe we should let Master Yen Sid explain" Michael said.

Everyone looked at the old sorcerer as he bowed respectively to them.

"Thank you Lord Michael, now as you all are aware I keep watch over the other worlds and realms and yes it appears a new Holy Grail war has mysteriously begun by who I do not know, no one of the three factions of Heaven, Hell and the Fallen Angels seem to know who started the war but I theorize that the Holy Grail has somehow became self-aware with all the Malevolence it has gathered all the years and has once again become corrupted" Yen Sid said.

"So far no Heroric Spirits have appeared in Equestria as far as we know" Luna said.

"Some have appeared in Gameindustri but have kept a low profile" Neptune said.

"So far the only servant we met was Arturia" Yohime said.

"Does this mean some of the sacred gears that were once owned by these heroes of the past reappear with them?" Sirzechs asked.

"Very possible, they have in the past why would this be any different" Azazael said.

"Arturia's sword Excalibur was with her when she arrived though her power seems to have been sealed off due to being reborn as a woman and not a spirit" Eira said.

"Pity, Seath isn't around to help us out, out of all us here, I'm sure he'd be able to figure something out being the creator of magic and all" Azazael said looking at Yen Sid.

"My master's mind is too far gone now due being betrayed by his former student Gwyndolin and the nobles of Anor Londo, being forced into exile into his Archives and the banishment of his newborn child into the painted world has taken its toll on him, I believe you all know the horrors he has done as an act of revenge, however I'm sure he believes he was betrayed by his wife too and his child dead due to how society back then had a deep hatred for hybrids" Yen Sid said.

"It's gone on for too long don't you think Master Yen Sid?" Cadence asked.

"Yes I believe it has but remember the fault isn't entirely Seath's but lies with the ones who forced this upon him" Yen Sid said.

"Gwyndolin, he's been a problem for a while now, with his father gone and his brother allied with the Primordial Dragons such as Alduin and we can't locate Gwynevere" Sirzechs said.

"I believe Lelouch and Kori will somehow help out with that" Nura said.

"Why do you say that?" Veronica asked.

"They have a thing for finding trouble" Nura said.

"Especially when they're together" Yohime said smiling.

"I believe we have gotten off topic aside our problem with Anor Londo and the Heroic Spirits arriving, what about Jacques and the Exorcists" Noire said.

"Yes as you well know three years ago during the blood red moon somehow the Seraphim are now fodder and tools to the Exorcists, I believe the truth is located in the past of their leader Artorius, he sacrificed his brother in law to achieve this power but sacrificed him to who or what I am uncertain but if whoever Artorius is trying to resurrect will only bring ruin one way or another" Yen Sid said.

"You mean if the one Artorius is trying to bring back will awaken him?" Queen Novo asked.

"Yes, the lady goddess's here know too well about him" Yen Sid said.

"Before any of us were born, there's a legend, that a CPU became corrupt and tormented her people her lust for power eventually threatened the world as she became too great of a threat and awakened him" Vert said.

"His name being Godzilla" Neptune said.

"His rage was great and destroyed much of Gameindustri and the evil CPU foolishly tried to challenge him but was killed by him, as his rage was sated he disappeared" Blanc said.

"He's the God of Destruction and Vengeance, he answers the call of Mother Nature of any world he's not bound to this world but others, when mortals deem themselves masters of the world and continuously cause harm to their world, the Age of Monsters begins and if it prolongs Godzilla is awakened" Yen Sid said.

"I hope Lelouch and Kori are going to be ok" Eira said worried about her children now as she felt her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine Eira, I believe in them" Rihan said.

Two members of the meeting were keeping silent as they had nothing to add, one being Sesshomaru, son of Nurarihyon's late brother Inu Tashio, and the second being Dante, son of Nurarihyon's other late brother Sparda, later though after the meeting the sun was setting and Dante was at the Garden of the Fallen. He was there to pay respects to his father, mother and brother, till he felt a presence the turned around and saw that it was Sesshomaru.

"Well fancy seeing you here, you're not one for sentimentality Sesshomaru, so you must want something from me" Dante said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Dante, you will hand over the swords Sparda and Yamato they are wasted with you" Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry cuz but no can do, for one thing they don't belong to you and I highly doubt my old man would want to see his sword in your hands, just like your own dad didn't give you Tessaiga, as for Yamato, your too late I already gave it to Lelouch" Dante said.

"Why would you hand over Yamato to him, he's less of a demon then you and my worthless brother" Sesshomaru said insulting Lelouch.

"Careful there Sesshomaru, this isn't your land and I don't think our cousins and uncle would take kindly to you insulting a member of the family" Dante warned.

"Indeed I won't" A voice said.

They turned and saw Nura walking up to them acting awfully calm though both Dante and Sesshomaru knew that it was an act.

"Sesshomaru, your bitterness towards others you think beneath you is growing tiresome, neither Sparda or Yamato belong to you and most certainly Tessaiga doesn't belong to you, the fact that your demanding to be given the swords is nothing more than an act of a spoiled brat and you insulting my grandson is getting you no closer to the power you seek" Nura said.

Sesshomaru wasn't used to being treated like a child and he doesn't take being insulted by those he believes beneath him any better as his eyes started to glow red. Nura only smirked as he disappeared from everyone's sight. Dante wasn't at all fazed cause he knew better, but Sesshomaru calmed down when he felt a blade at his throat when Nura reappeared behind him with his sword to Sesshomaru's neck.

"You may be powerful but you're not your father's equal and certainly not mine" Nura said.

"You made your point" Sesshomaru said.

"Good" Nura said withdrawing the sword and putting it in its sheath.

Sesshomaru said no more as he left leaving Nura with Dante.

"He's going to be a problem in the future" Dante said.

"I'm sure he will, though his father long believed that he will surpass him in the future and I must follow through with my brother's wish" Nura said.

"Whatever you say old man" Dante said

Meanwhile on the train bound for NML, Lelouch was in the lounge car with Speckles on his lap as he was looking over the map that was magically being drawn out, due to Lelouch being talented at magic and able to see Fae creatures he was able to ask a favor of the fairy like creatures to help create the map for NML, the creatures in question were Ariel's and suddenly one appeared next to Lelouch.

"Hello, Jade I thank you for helping me with this task and it's greatly appreciated" Lelouch said.

"Oh it's nothing my dear wolf" Jade said smiling.

"I don't know why you keep calling me that when I'm only part wolf" Lelouch said.

"It's something we Fae do remember like how, your sister is our little ruby" Jade said.

"Yes I see your point, by the way how's Elias doing?" Lelouch asked her wondering how his old teacher's doing.

"Hmph, how should I know I don't keep track of what he's doing" Jade said annoyed.

"Right I forgot you don't like him" Lelouch said as Setsura entered the lounge car and sat on a chair next to Lelouch.

"How's the map going?" She asked as Speckles unconsciously knew Setsura was there and got up from Lelouch's lap his eyes still closed as he walked on the table in-between Lelouch and Setsura and laid down on her lap resuming his nap.

"Guess we know who his favorite is" Jade said.

"Thank you Jade that will be all" Lelouch said annoyed as Jade laughed as she disappeared returning home.

"Cheer up dear we all know he favors you" Setsura said as she petted Speckles.

Lelouch sat the now finished map down as he reached over and gently touched Setsura's cheek; she smiled and gently held his hand.

"Are we almost there?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes Ornstein asked me to tell you, as there's no train station or settlement we'll have to start from scratch" Setsura said.

Lelouch sighed as he got up causing Speckles to wake up and hop off Setsura's lap and sitting on the chair Lelouch just left, as Setsura got off her chair Lelouch suddenly wrapped his arms around her and held her close surprising her.

"I honestly wish we had more time for just us to just be together" Lelouch said.

Setsura smiled as she looked up at him and gently touched his cheek. "Lelouch we'll have all the time in the world together" Setsura said as she pressed her lips against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to deepen it as he returned the kiss.

It was close to midnight when they reached their destination as the train blew its whistle and began to slow down as its bell was ringing, Kori opened a window and looked out as she admired the view she could see all kinds of animals and also in the distance the ocean, she had her usual outfit on it was a mirror of Lelouch's but red colored and she had a demon sword named Alastor equipped with a Katana strapped to her side as her brother entered the room with his wolf sword named Fenrir strapped to his back and along with Nenekirimaru and Yamato strapped to his side.

 **(I couldn't come up with a good name for Artorias's sword so I went with Fenrir, and Alastor is the sword from the first Devil May Cry game)**

"As soon as we get off we'll have to go see Magilou and go to where ever this prison is" Lelouch said.

"Who's all coming with us?" Kori asked.

"No one just the two of us and Magilou" Lelouch answered.

"What about the peerage?" She asked.

"No, they'll stay here to help out with setting up an outpost" Lelouch said.

"Alright, let's do this" Kori said as the train slowly stopped.

The siblings were the first to leave the train as Sif and Shadow followed them with Speckles riding Sif. "I'm leaving Pops in charge and letting everyone stay on the train for the night they can begin working in the morning no sense in waking everyone up so late at night" Lelouch said as he got moving, then suddenly a cold chill ran down his spine as he was suddenly kicked from behind and thrown against a tree. "Brother!?" Kori yelled surprised and turned to see a scary sight, she saw Lelouch's first rook, Momoyo Kawakami along with the rest of the peerage behind her. "And just where do you two think you're going without us?" Momoyo asked as she cracked her knuckles, making Kori shiver. Setsura ran up to Lelouch and helped him up as he looked at everyone. "I'm sorry everyone but I can't take you all with me, I want you all to stay here and help make the outpost and learn all you can about this place" Lelouch said. "Then why is Kori going with you?" Yang asked.

"I have to look out for her and I can't do that if she's not around" Lelouch answered.

"Lelouch" Kori said slightly annoyed at her brother's overprotectiveness.

"Aw fine but you better make it up to us when you get back" Nee said.

"I know I will" Lelouch said.

"Well now that we got that out of the way can we get going?" A voice said.

Lelouch and Kori turned around and saw Magilou leaning against a tree.

"How long have you been there?" Kori asked.

"Long enough but come on, we got to get going" Magilou said.

Lelouch and Kori walked towards Magilou as she began chanting, a blue teleportation circle appeared under them and as she was about to finish Speckles hopped off Sif and ran to them. "SPECKLES, NO!" Setsura yelled as she chased him, Lelouch was about to say something but Magilou finished chanting and in a blinding flash of light they disappeared along with Setsura and Speckles, the group all looked at each other now a bit worried about them. "Well that's not good" Tifa said.

Tifa was right due to the interruption of the teleportation spell everyone was separated but at the location they needed to be but, Kori was with Magilou in what looked like a prison cell, while Setsura was with Speckles near the dock of what looked like an ancient castle and were in the middle of a massive storm, Speckles looked nervous cause now he had no idea where his father was and felt like he did something bad, Setsura saw the little dinosaur who was now her son, he was scared and she really couldn't be mad at him, she walked up to him and picked him up holding him close trying to calm down. "There, there Speckles it'll be ok, we'll be ok" Setsura said in a motherly tone. They heard footsteps and Setsura turned around and they saw a masked woman with red hair.

Meanwhile Lelouch was in a worse situation he was in a pit and the ground was covered with blood stains, his senses were telling him he wasn't alone, he turned around and saw red eyes glaring at him, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and could tell it was a young woman whose been here a long time her clothes were shredded, she slowly got up as her left arm transformed into a large dark with red clawed hand as she slowly walked towards him, Lelouch's instincts were telling him to avoid a fight with her but he knew there was no way out. "That's an interesting arm you got there" Lelouch said trying to start a conversation as his readied his claws feeling an overwhelming urge to fight her for some reason, "Why does that matter to you when you'll be dead soon" She said as she soon charged at him, Lelouch lunged at her and the two tackled each other Lelouch able to gain the upper hand and pinned her to the floor as he was about to strike at her she kicked him off and got back on her feet her eyes began to glow, his eyes were beginning to turn red too as his primordial instincts were kicking in. "You're not human are you" She said as they both circled each other slowly. "What gave it away" Lelouch said.

They both charged at each other again with the woman attempting to grab him with her left arm but Lelouch kept deflecting it away, the strikes from the two were having an effect in the pit deep gashes were appearing on the wall, a minute passed as the woman now kicked up some dirt to temporarily blind Lelouch when she grabbed him with her demonic arm as she began to drain his energy, Lelouch groaned as he tried to fight her off with no avail when he suddenly drew Neni and struck her arm and it forced the woman to let go of him and jump away from him as she looked at her arm, the cut wasn't deep but she could for some reason feel her demonic energy begin to leave her.

"Well you're not a full demon as far as I can tell" Lelouch said as he observed her. The woman glared at him as she began to wonder why he didn't draw one of the other two swords he has on him so she asked. "Why don't you draw one of your other swords?" "I only need one sword for you but since we're being civilized for a moment might I know your name?" Lelouch asked. "Velvet Crowe" Was all she said as the cut on her arm healed. _'So this is Velvet, she's a half demon that explains it'_ Lelouch thought to himself, "Well Velvet my name is Lelouch Strife" he said as both he and Velvet charged at each other, as they continued fighting Lelouch for some reason was admiring her, his instincts was crying for him to claim her which began to bother him during the fight, and the same thing was happening with Velvet which really began to annoy her, as she was about to strike him, Lelouch grabbed her arm but then Velvet did something unexpected, her arm changed back as she wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck and she bit him on the neck,

a sudden urge came through to Lelouch as he gave in to instinct and bit her back on the neck, they began to feel a strange connection to each other then suddenly they heard something above they removed themselves from each other and looked up to see a red haired masked woman and Setsura holding Speckles jump down as a ladder was descending, when they landed on the ground Setsura ran over to Lelouch who let go of Velvet as he walked up to her and held her close with Speckles in between them as the two kissed each other and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him in time" Setsura said, Lelouch just smiled and kissed her head as he rubbed Speckles head as he nuzzled his father's hand, "It's alright Setsura, I'm just glad your both ok" Lelouch said. The masked woman looked at Velvet after watching Lelouch have his moment with Setsura. "Well it looks like we were worried for nothing if you two have already gotten along already" The woman said, apparently Velvet was in no mode for a joke as she grabbed the woman by the face and had her against the wall, then suddenly her arm lit on fire as she threw the woman away from her and made the fire dissipate.

"I demand you, tell me where he is" Velvet said.

"How long has it been now, how long have you survived in darkness feeding off the demons?" The woman questioned as Velvet grabbed her neck again. "How deep is your hatred, have you yet plumped the depths of it, Velvet Crowe" She further questioned.

"You are his Malak, so you must know where is Artorius" Velvet demanded.

Lelouch was getting tired of watching and he approached Velvet and he put his hand on her shoulder, Velvet looked at him and calmed down somewhat. Unknown to Lelouch and Velvet, Setsura knew what was up she could sense it, that they marked each other as a mate, not in the same way Lelouch marked Setsura but still they were marked, still it wouldn't be the right time and place to let them know. "We must hurry, there's no to waste, I've broken many seals on my way here, any exorcists will notice it easily, if you wish to leave this place we must act now" She said as Velvet let go of her throat. "Well we all know each other but I don't know you, my name is Seres and you are?" The woman asked looking at Lelouch. "My name is Lelouch Strife"

Meanwhile back up above a few levels, Kori was picking the lock to her cell, while Magilou was relaxing on one of the beds and they weren't alone there was a black haired man that appeared to be a half demon by the look of his face which sort of split in a sense one side appeared human another appeared black with red markings and his eye was red and he was dressed somewhat as a samurai. "So how did you two get here?" The man asked as Kori continued to pick the lock but was starting to get annoyed as her picks kept breaking. "We got here though her half assed teleportation spell" Kori said pointing to Magilou.

"Hey my spell went off perfectly I can't help it your little pet decided to interrupt the spell" Magilou said but regretted saying pet as Kori's sword Alastor was thrown at her nearly hitting her. "Don't call him a pet he's my beloved nephew" Kori said as she now kicked the cell door which went over the edge and into a very large deep pit. The man got up and walked out and looked down the pit and whistled. "Man that's a long way down" He said as Kori retrieved Alastor from the wall and Magilou getting up as she saw Kori glare at her. "Geez I was just kidding about calling the little guy a pet" She said shrugging while looking at the man. "Anyway got a name there?" She asked him. "Name's Rokurou Rangetsu, and you two?" He asked after introducing himself.

"I'm Kori Strife and her name is Magilou" Kori said while Magilou was annoyed. "Hey I can do my own introductions thank you very much" She said as she and Kori left their cell only to see some dead exorcists ripped apart as Rokurou walked up and looked over some of their weapons as he picked up two daggers. "Well I say we're not alone down here, too bad I don't have my partner" Rokurou said. "You're partner?" Kori asked as she tilted her head. "Yea my old weapon, Stormhowl"

Meanwhile back near Velvet's cell after they got out of Velvet's cell they could hear footsteps and saw several men dressed in white running up to them with their weapons drawn. "They're Centurion Class" Seres said as she was preparing to attack but Velvet stopped her. "Move it" She said surprising everyone. "A Therion like you, cannot defeat an exorcist" Seres said but it seem like Velvet wasn't listening as she charged at them, she took one out but kicking him to the air and then slamming him to the ground as she dodged their magical projectiles that came from their weapons as she took another one out but then she was tangled by a rope like spell that caught her left arm as another exorcist was firing more spells at and she was blocking them, her arm then transformed as she flung the one that had her arm into the other exorcist knocking them out as her arm turned back. No one said anything but followed her and eventually they were in what seemed like a storage room, it gave time for everyone to catch their breath and rest while Velvet began to change into something more suitable for her while Speckles was wondering around as Setsura was sitting next to Lelouch on one of the many boxes, "So Seres aside exorcists what else is here?" Lelouch asked as Setsura rested her head against Lelouch's shoulder.

"Number of monsters are imprisoned here there used to be humans but now they all turned into something not living or dead, fearing it might be an epidemic all the exorcists are now required to take precautions to prevent contamination" Seres said as she crossed her arms under her chest, the fact that Seres's chest was visible and showing plenty of cleavage was starting to bother Lelouch, "May I ask why your chest is exposed like that doesn't it bother you?" He asked.

"Should I be?" Seres asked dumbfounding Lelouch as he put his hand on his face. "At least cover up a bit, because I know guys will be fawning all over you if they see you like that" Lelouch said while Setsura smiled a bit, she knew that he was being a gentleman, "I see" Was all Seres said as she zipped up her clothing to cover her chest as Lelouch sighed with relief only to see Velvet finished changing and her outfit was rather revealing. _'Aw crap not again'_ He thought to himself. "You couldn't find anything less revealing, Velvet or did you over hear the conversation to torture me?" He asked as Velvet slapped him in the back of the head. "Don't flatter yourself" Velvet said as she saw Speckles looking at a large sheathed sword, she walked up to him and grabbed the weapon as Seres knew what the weapon was. "That looks like Stormhowl but why is it here?" Seres asked as Velvet inspected it. "Looks too big for me to use effectively" she said as Lelouch got up and inspected it feeling the weight and found something odd with it.

"That's a shame, Stormhowl is a matchless blade, you know" Seres said as Velvet looked at her. "However great it might be, it's no use to me if I can't swing it" She said as Seres began to talk. "You been locked in this prison for three years now, and much has changed, the landscape of the world is quite different from what you knew, wouldn't you like to hear what's happened in your absence" "Look, as much as information is vital I believe this isn't the time and place to be talking, why don't we get out of here first before getting some answers" Setsura said wanting to leave the prison as she picked up Speckles. "Very well as you wish" Seres said as then they heard something like a door in the distance opening as Seres now used her powers to extinguish the flame on the torches as everyone now hid, while they could hear footsteps they didn't see anyone, and when they couldn't hear anything else they moved but now Lelouch sensed something and charged at Velvet who was surprised but Lelouch didn't target her he targeted someone behind her, Lelouch was able to grab him by the throat and pin him to the wall but the man had a knife drawn and against Lelouch's throat, "Well you must have sharp senses if you were able to detect me" The man said as Lelouch smirked. "And you must be skilled in some methods to sneak by us like you did" Lelouch said as his grip tightened on the guys throat till he saw his sister coming with Magilou. "Where did you two come from" Lelouch asked as his sister approached him. "From a jail cell now do you mind letting our friend here go please?" Kori asked as Lelouch did. "Sorry" He said as Rokurou felt his throat and put his knife away. "No hard feelings" He said as Kori noticed Velvet holding a Stormhowl and she approached Velvet. "Um may I have that please?" She asked as Velvet looked at her strangely but handed the sword over to her none the less as Kori walked up to Lelouch and Rokurou and handed Rokurou, Stormhowl. "Is this what you were looking for?" She asked as he grinned and took it.

"That I was thanks Kori" He said smiling as everyone calmed down. It took a few minutes but everyone was caught up to speed on everything except a disturbing scent that Lelouch and Kori caught, Lelouch scrapped the wall with his claws and smelled his hand. "I smell faint traces of sulfur on the wall" Lelouch said as he moved his hand to Kori who also smelled it. "Yea it is sulfur, are we on a volcano?" She asked as everyone looked at Seres as she seemed to know more about the place. "We're on an Island called Titania, it's mostly known as the prison island, but it still a dormant volcano" She explained as Lelouch was a bit worried now. "Well glad the queen of the fae doesn't know about this place I don't think she'd appreciate a prison being named after her" Lelouch said as Kori shuddered at the thought of the queen finding out making everyone confused except Setsura as she knew why they were worried. "I think it's safe to say we should get off this island now before we accidently wake up the volcano" Setsura said while Rokurou was confused. "How would we even wake up a volcano to begin with?" He asked while Setsura sighed. "Well three of us here minus Magilou being useless are capable of using fire based magic, Lelouch and Kori's fire being more destructive due to being part dragon" Setsura said.

"HEY I'M NOT USELESS!?" Magilou yelled defending herself while Velvet ignored her due to being surprised on what Lelouch and Kori are. "You two are part dragon?" She asked. "Well it's a bit complicated to explain but on our mother's side we're part dragon and wolf, our grandparents are pure dragon but had our mother during the full moon so was blessed with the blood of the wolf by the Daedric prince Hircine, making her a Dragonwolf, but we're only half, on our father's side we're one part human and one part demon due to him being a half demon" Lelouch said amazing some of the group while Rokurou whistled. "Wow talk about an interesting family" He said as Lelouch picked up Speckles and handed him to Magilou. "Since you can't fight can you watch him while we all get out of here I need everyone who can fight" Lelouch said as he petted the dinosaur's head. "Yea sure whatever" Magilou said as Lelouch looked at everyone as he grabbed Yamato's sheath and was holding it. "Alright everyone let's get out of here" He said as they all nodded.

 **(Insert Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood OST: The Intrepid)**

They all left the room, when they did they noticed large groups of exorcists were waiting for them, they didn't get a chance to respond as Velvet charged at them with her wrist blade drawn and awakening her demonic arm to tear them to pieces, Rokurou was surrounded but he didn't seem to mind he just grinned as his demonic eye glowed red as he lunged at his opponents, striking them down and not breaking a sweat as he also threw one of his blades at a distant exorcist that was preparing to strike him with a spell only to be killed with a dull knife. "Well at least these blades are good for something" Setsura was also surrounded but had her eyes closed as she summoned her ice glaive and slowly opened her eyes. "Are you all prepared to die a chilling death?" She asked as they all charged at her, "So be it" She said as a chilling wind surrounded her and with one swing of her glaive a blizzard surrounded her and her opponents as they were all being frozen solid, she then dissipated the blizzard as she walked past them all and a few seconds later they all crumbled to pieces. "Kori had Alastor drawn as she kept blocking strike after strike from magic using exorcists, her blade was giving off a demonic energy of lightning, "I"VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" She yelled as Alastor glowed blue and she swung her blade and powerful waves of lightning came from the sword destroying part of the ground and the ceiling due to its sheer destructive power as it also incinerated her opponents. "Glad you're on our side" Velvet said as Kori turned and gave her a grin, they then saw Lelouch who was walked towards his opponents that included a large exorcist wielding a hammer they were guarding the doorway to the pit that Kori's cell was near, the hammer glowed as the man swung it down creating earth spikes that were headed for him but all Lelouch did was swung Yamato still in it's sheath and stopped the spikes from continuing further and destroying the ones that were supposed to pierce him as Seres jumped over Lelouch and unleashed her fire creating a wall of flame in front of the group but the large man walked through it unscathed, Lelouch walked by Seres and put his hand on her shoulder. "You're flames won't realize their full power if you continue to doubt yourself and run from the mistakes you made" He said as he felt her tense up. _'He noticed'_ she thought to herself. "I know you and Velvet have a history together, you hide your face behind a mask, I don't know why nor is it my place but I'll help you two get through it, just trust me and let me lend you my power" Lelouch said as he began to share his energy with Seres whose eyes widened, she could feel a strange yet comforting warmth coming from him, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time as she felt her power increase as she conjured a ball of fire in her hand as she threw it at the man and he was thrown back by the force so much he fell down the pit while still on fire. "We'll talk about it later but not here and now" Lelouch whispered as he took his hand off Seres's shoulder. "Right, this way" She said as she lead the group to the main gate where the ships would be docked unaware that something was awakened deep in the pit. The body of the hammer wielder fell flat to the cold unforgiving ground as blood began to seep out of him and flow towards a mass of flesh and something monstrous, bones began to crack as it's limbs began to move and one of the head's eyes snapped open as it let out a roar.

The group reached the outside and saw a unmasked exorcist with a group of them behind him as she stared at them. Seres disappeared and reappeared in front of them as the young exorcist seemed to know her. "So it is you, Seres" He said with the look of disappointment. "I can't believe they would send a top Praetor class exorcist, does one island deserve your attention?" She asked. "When that island houses dangerous creatures, then yes absolutely, what I cannot believe is that a Malak such as yourself would betray Lord Artorius, it's almost unthinkable" He said as Lelouch now walked next to Seres and stood in front of her as if protecting her and Velvet standing next to him as the young man noticed a deadly aura coming from Velvet's bandaged arm. "And you must be the demon eater, is that right?" He asked as Velvet ignored his question. "Thanks for the ship, I'll use it to strike down Artorius" She said as the exorcists were moving to battle stances but the young man stopped them and moved his hand forward pointing towards us. "You deserve to die for saying that" he said as he summoned three spheres of magic and shot them towards Velvet causing them to explode and shoot up dust, as the dust settled he saw Lelouch was in front of Velvet, his eyes glowing red as he appeared unscathed. "And who are you who would defend a monster?" The young man asked. "My name is Lelouch Strife, a lord of Dragonspire, Vytal" Lelouch answered as the young man's eyes narrowed and he drew his sword. "This is a blade of exorcism, by Lord Artorius himself, can you stand against it?" His attention now turning to Velvet again, "You're a Therion but still a woman I'll see that your treated-"he was unable to finish his sentence as Velvet picked up a rock and threw it with so much force it hit one of the exorcists and he was thrown a few feet back and fell into the water, she now taunted them by raising her hand up as if to say come and get it.

"Clearly, you will force me to be less gentle" the man said as he now walked up to the group as Lelouch stood in front of them, he was going to fight this man himself. "I'm a Praetor class exorcist of the Abby of the Holy Midgand Empire, my name is Oscar Dragonia, by the order of Lord Artorius I place you all under arrest" He said as he charged at Lelouch with incredible speed, but Lelouch was able to block his attack with Yamato barely drawn from its sheath, "You have incredible speed for someone whose borrowing power from bound Malaks" Lelouch said forcing Oscar back as Velvet and Seres jumped back to the others, while annoyed that Lelouch was fighting her battle, Velvet could feel like she could depend on him as she watched the two fight. "You're not human are you?" Oscar asked a bit surprised that Lelouch didn't flinch when he was attacked. "I'm one fourth human" Lelouch answered as his lunged with blinding speed and passed Oscar and in a blink of an eye he took out his fellow exorcists. "Your nothing compared to me though I had to train every day in order to effectively use this sword" Lelouch said as he proved his point to Oscar as he swung Yamato and a wave of energy was fired at him as Oscar deflected it with his sword.

"I see you might be more troublesome then that woman and traitor Seres" Oscar said as he and Lelouch charged at each other and their blades clashed. "Now your catching on, I know all about what your lord did in order for you and your precious Order to gain your power, it's sickening" Lelouch said forcing Oscar back. "You know nothing!" Oscar yelled. "Don't I, he murders his brother in law for some ritual in order for everyone to see the Malak and your people to bind them to you and take away free will from them, that's slavery" Lelouch yelled as swung his blade throwing Oscar against the mountain wall as several of his bound malaks appeared in front of him. "I will help Velvet in her quest for vengeance against your false shepherd, and I will destroy your order for the crimes against nonhumans" Lelouch said as he sheathed his sword and gestured for everyone to get on the ship as Velvet walked up to Lelouch who looked at her, they stared at each other's eyes and Velvet knew he was telling the truth about helping her, she was about to say something till the ground began to rumble and parts of the mountain wall exploded to reveal a monster like never seen, "What… what the hell is that thing?" Velvet asked shocked but Lelouch and Kori knew what it was.

"It's… it's a Legion!" Kori yelled as Rokurou looked at her. "A Legion what's that?" He asked but Magilou answered for Kori. "A Legion is a monster composed of dead flesh of any creature, depending how much and how long it's been gathering the more powerful it becomes, I'm guessing before Velvet was brought here, they disposed of the dead down that pit that's how this thing was born" Magilou said. "Setsura prepare the ship to leave, Velvet and I will deal with this thing and prevent it from coming any closer to you guys" Lelouch said as he tied Yamato to his side with Neni and drew Fenrir from his back, "You think we can take this thing?" Velvet asked as Lelouch just smirked at her. "Well I think there's one way though pretty stupid idea to begin with" Lelouch said which got Velvet curious.

"What is it?" She asked as the beast roared at them. "Best way to ensure these things stay dead is to destroy the flesh is burn it but don't have any valuable source of fire, would ask Seres to help but her fire's not strong enough to destroy flesh, I maybe part dragon but still young by dragon standards to have a powerful fire, remember our conversation in the storage room about this island being a volcano?" Lelouch asked which made Velvet realize that he's going to awaken a volcano on purpose. "Your nuts you know that right" Velvet said making Lelouch smile a bit. "Yep but you're stuck with me now like it or not" Lelouch said as he charged at Legion and cut off one of the arms as Velvet grinned as she brought out her demonic arm and forced the monster back into the mountain through the whole it made the two forgetting about Oscar who was slowly recovering. The monster roared at Lelouch and Velvet as it tried to swing it's big arms in a small area but was unable to as it decided to use its monstrous heads to attack as one of the heads lunged at Velvet she ducked under it barely missing her as she then with as much force as she could muster she kicked it's head into the ceiling as Lelouch stabbed the head and the monster roared as it tried to throw Lelouch off it, Lelouch removed the sword from its head as he jumped back next to Velvet, and he suddenly got an idea as he saw the creature was close to the pit now.

"Velvet when the head throws you back, use the force of the throw to come at me and I'll throw you right back at it, the force should push it back to fall into the pit" Lelouch said as Velvet nodded as she then charged at it. Legion roared once again at them as its head extended but Velvet dug her wrist blade into its eye as she dodged its jaws, once she was thrown back Lelouch turned his sword so the flat end was facing Velvet, she saw this and she landed on the sword and with a mighty swing Lelouch flung her back at the monster, Velvet used her demon arm to grab the head of Legion and the force of it pushed it to the very edge as she now had the monster's head on her hand as she began to drain it's power, but then a lightning sphere struck her shoulder and Lelouch turned to see it was Oscar. "Whatever my orders were I cannot let you lose into the world to become more monstrous then human" He said as Velvet's power began to grow. "Velvet Crowe, that is my name, make sure Artorius knows, Velvet Crowe is coming for him! I will destroy all demons, all malakim, all exorcists, I am A THERION!" She yelled as she caused a large explosion blinding everyone as the mountain outside began to crumble.

Lelouch's sight returned as he saw a massive section of the mountain missing as he saw Velvet hanging on the edge, the entire mountain was unstable due to the explosion and the bottom of the pit began to light up, the edge Velvet was hanging on to gave way but she didn't fall as Lelouch came just in time to grab her arm. "Don't think you'll be getting rid of me that easily" He said as lava began to come out of the cracks down in the pit, he pulled her up and held her close as they looked at each other and smiled, "Come on we have to get out of here" He said as they began to run to the exit, as the entire mountain shook and there were cave ins sealing other passage ways, Meanwhile the others on the ship had to move a distance away to prevent the ship from being damaged as they watch the island begin to implode and lava come out.

"Come on Lelouch" Setsura said as she held Speckles close, They saw Lelouch and Velvet make it out and run to the edge of the dock. "We'll never make it, the ships to far" Velvet said as Lelouch didn't listen as he picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal style as he used whatever stamina he had left as he jumped high above the water, Velvet was surprised that he would carry her like that but also began to blush as he landed on the ship. They stared at each other for a moment till they heard the volcanic island erupt and could see lava spew out and into the water. "Well, did we miss the wedding?" Magilou asked as they turned and saw the others watching them and then they looked back at each other and remembered Lelouch was holding Velvet bridal style which caused the two to blush as he set her down and they both looked away from each other causing everyone to laugh. Few minutes later the sun was rising and Rokurou had the helm, Magilou was relaxing on the crow's nest, while Kori was taking a nap with Speckles sleeping next to her, Setsura and Seres were conversing with each other as Lelouch was relaxing on the bow but Velvet was looking towards the horizon. "Head towards the Midgand region, and lets be quick, I have business in Logres" Velvet said as Magilou spoke. "I have no idea what will happen next but that's what makes life interesting now isn't it" and this was one thing everyone agreed on as they headed off to the unknown.

 **Ok I had to make some cuts on this due to how rushed I was going**

 **Characters**

 **Velvet (Tales of Berseria)**

 **Seres (Tales of Berseria)**

 **Rokurou (Tales of Berseria)**

 **Oscar (Tales of Berseria)**

 **Momoyo Kawakami (Majikoi) (Lelouch's First Rook)**

 **Celestia (My Little Pony)**

 **Luna (My Little Pony)**

 **Cadence (My Little Pony)**

 **Gleaming Shield (My Little Pony) (Gender Bent Shining Armor)**

 **Queen Novo (My Little Pony)**

 **Skystar (My Little Pony)**

 **Dante (Devil May Cry)**

 **Sesshomaru (Inuyasha)**

 **Yen Sid (Fantasia)**

 **Veronica (Dragonar Academy)**

 **Sofya Obertas (Lord Marksman)**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

 **Noire/Black Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

 **Blanc/White Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

 **Vert/Green Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

 **Michael (DxD)**

 **Azazael (DxD)**

 **Sirzechs (DxD)**

 **Jade Ariel (Ancient Magus Bride)**


	4. Author Note

Like i'm doing with Demon Captain i'm remaking Nirvana cause i feel i went to fast on certain things especially characters and added far to much it's making this story confusing i didn't want that for Nirvana i wanted to make Nirvana my best work now the original will still be here cause when i deleted my old Elder Scrolls story i think i upset a few readers and i can't re post it cause my beta reader thinks it'll cause problems cause it's similar to another story so maybe in time the Elder Scroll's story will return but in the mean time please wait patiently for the remade first chapters for Nirvana and Demon Captain now going under the name Wolf of the Sea

thank you for your support


End file.
